Control
by Ladywithmoustache
Summary: -Eres tu, Hinata, tu -se agarró el cabello- Siempre busco mantener todo bajo control, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo contigo?- / - Naruto... no entiendo- / -Haces que todo, absolutamente todo se vuelva un caoz, de todas las mujeres tenía que encontrar precisamente a una que me está volviendo loco- me tomó de las mejillas y me besó con necesidad, de verdad... ¿yo lo volvía loco? UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :3 **

**Como lo prometido es deuda les dejo el primer capi de mi nueva historia. Espero la disfruten. Intentaré actualizar tanto como pueda.**

**Saben que los personajes no son míos, yo solo juego con ellos, son de M. Kishimoto.**

**Para este primer capi me basé en el primer capítulo del libro "50 sombras de Grey" (super recomendado) pero quiero aclarar que el fic no es una adaptación del libro ni llevara la misma temática, obvio va a tener lemon, porque ¡todos aman el lemon! Pero no es como el libro anteriormente dicho.**

**Sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios, críticas, tomatazos y cualquier cosa, excepto insultos, serán bien recibidos.**

**- Ladywithmoustache :3**

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

Me miro en el espejo, me detallo un poco. Tengo el cabello hecho un lío y no es para menos si contamos que hace menos de cinco minutos, mi mejor amiga y compañera de apartamento, Ino Yamanaka, me ha despertado gritando como loca, gracias a ella estoy en estas condiciones.

- Maldición, justo hoy tenía que sucederme esto – habló con su voz narina, despertó con un resfriado. No uno de esos tontos que solo son una tos suavecita, sino con el resfriado agresivo, ese que te cambia la voz, hace que tu nariz gotee y te pone las mejillas rojas, como un tomate.

- ¿Tomaste algo ya? – dije y solo ahí por mi voz pude notar lo adormilada que estaba.

- No – dijo con su pañuelo en la mano - ¿Si puedes hacer esto por mí? – me pregunto haciendo su mejor cara de perrito regañado. No me pude negarme y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba afirmando con la cabeza.

- Iré a cambiarme y… a hacer algo con esto – señalé mi cabello.

- Te ayudo – se paró entusiasmada. Tan típico de ella.

Luego de un baño salí para encontrarme con un vestido de color violeta sobre mi cama, muy corto y muy descubierto, muy de Ino. Muy de acuerdo a la ocasión, pero para ser sincera no sabía si iba a caber en el diminuto vestido. Soy delgada, pero Dios me bendijo/maldijo con un par de… cosas que quizás no quepan en el vestido de mi amiga.

Se preguntarán que está pasando, bien, Ino es conductora del famoso programa "Un día con" también es la escritora de la revista "Today", hoy tenía una entrevista importante con Naruto Uzumaki, quien se autoproclama y según Ino en realidad es el magnate de negocios más joven del mundo, tiene todo un imperio a su nombre. Como Ino no puede asistir me ha pedido a mí, el favor de asistir en su lugar. Yo soy graduada en ciencias económicas como padre, pero también soy fotógrafa, artista como mi madre y de hecho me va muy bien, tengo talento, eso y ser la mejor amiga de una de las presentadoras más guapas de Konoha me ha hecho una gran imagen.

Entonces básicamente, el favor consiste en conducir al centro de la ciudad, reunirme con un hombre del cual no sé nada, robar su valioso tiempo en preguntas tontas y traer todo documentado para el nuevo artículo de Ino.

Ya envuelta en el vestido morado demasiado corto salgo con el cabello mojado al salón, Ino me espera con un cepillo y me dice que me siente frente a ella, empieza a cepillarme el cabello. Como cuando éramos niñas.

- Hinata, lo siento de verdad – dice mientras me cepilla – Si no se hace hoy no sé cuando más podré encontrar un lugar libre en su agenda – se pone frente a mí de rodillas y me toma las manos – Te lo compensaré, lo juro –

La observo y me parece increíble lo bien que luce aun estando enferma. Es realmente atractiva, su cabello es rubio, como si despidiera luz propia y tiene los ojos más azules que he visto, aunque ahora están llorosos por el resfriado. Su cara es una poesía, creo que la practica para que nadie pueda negársela y desgraciadamente está funcionando.

- Esta bien – le digo – Tu quédate en cama y trata de mejorarte rápido –

Una vez terminó de peinarme me entregó una pequeña libreta – Aquí tienes las preguntas, y toma – me pasó un pequeño dispositivo – Presionas aquí y todo quedará grabado, ya yo haré el resto –

- ¿No vas a hablarme de él? –

- No hay tiempo, corre o llegaras tarde – me dice dándome leves empujoncitos a la puerta.

- De acuerdo, me voy, me voy –

Me abraza y me susurra un – Te quiero – sin más me marcho.

Llegó rápidamente al gigante edificio con el letrero de "Uzumaki", gracias al cielo no había mucho tráfico. Me maravillo un momento por la presencia del lugar. Respiro hondo y camino hacia las puertas.

Una vez dentro miro alrededor maravillada por la pulcritud de todos y cada uno de los elementos del vestíbulo. Bonitas obras de arte, plantas y el piso más brillante que jamás haya visto, incluso creo que puedo reflejarme en el, lo que sería incómodo, después de todo uso un vestido, no me conviene caminar sobre algo que es como un espejo.

Me acerco lentamente a la chica de recepción. Ella me mira con una ceja levantada - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –

- Eh… Sí, yo… vengo a ver al Sr. Uzumaki. Soy Hinata Hyuga, vengo en representación de Ino Yamanaka –

- Claro, deme un momento Sra. Hyuga – ojea un libro de color negro y luego marca unos números en su teléfono, yo mientas espero tímida – Si, el Sr. Uzumaki podrá atenderla – se pone de pie – El ascensor está por allí – me señala – Piso 18 –

Afirmo a cada instrucción – Gracias – y me encamino. Encuentro los ascensores y abordo en uno. Voy totalmente sola, lo que me agrada ya que me da espacio para respirar, estoy demasiado nerviosa. Hablar con gente, y sobretodo chicos, no es mi fuerte. A mis 22 años solo he tenido un novio, mi mejor amigo, que de hecho sigue siendo mi mejor amigo actualmente. Su nombre es Kiba, fue un romance tonto, ya saben, una prueba entre dos amigos, hubieron besos pero nunca sexo, nunca lo quise ver desnudo, era mi mejor amigo.

Cuando voy por el piso 5 reviso la libreta de preguntas, me siento peor al saber que voy a hablar con un hombre famoso y que todo lo que sé de él es su nombre. Sé que es joven, pero… ¿Qué tanto? ¿Y si es solo un chico de 18 años? Ino pudo decirme más. Me empiezo a poner inquieta, me reviso en las puertas de espejo de los ascensores, acomodo mi flequillo un poco y cuando el ascensor se detiene indicando que estamos en el piso 18 mis piernas tiemblan.

- Contrólate – me animo – Respira -

En el piso 18 me recibe una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura – ¿Srita. Hyuga? – asiento con la cabeza – El Sr. Uzumaki la espera en su oficina, venga por aquí –

Salgo del ascensor y le sigo los pasos tratando de verme lo más segura posible.

Nos encontramos frente a una puerta, la chica de cabello castaño pasa primero, a los pocos minutos se asoma y me hace una seña con la mano para que pase.

Al entrar veo la oficina, muy bien decorada, con diplomas en toda una pared. Y luego la gran ventana de vidrio que permite ver todo el centro de la ciudad. En la mitad el escritorio, busco rápidamente al dueño de todo esto, pero está de espaldas y solo veo es espaldar de su silla.

- ¿Desea algo de tomar? – me pregunta la castaña.

- No, muchas gracias – respondo con una sonrisa y nos abandona. Al cerrarse la puerta, tomo el último respiro y camino hacia las sillas delante del escritorio, en todo el camino me preguntaba cómo sería, qué edad tendría, me detengo a unos pasos de la silla nerviosa y cuando quiero empezar a caminar de nuevo me tropiezo con mis propios pies y casi caigo, pero mis manos se apoyan en la silla y me detienen. Y entonces, dado el alboroto que arme por mi innata sorpresa, veo en cámara lenta cómo la silla gira y me presenta al hombre más guapo que he visto nunca.

- ¿Señorita Yamanaka? – me dice sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. Es alto, vestido con un impecable traje con corbata negra, un cabello rebelde de color rubio y… olviden lo que dije de los ojos de Ino, estos eran por mucho los ojos más azules que había visto y me observan tan fijamente que me siento congelada - ¿Está bien? –

Es ahí donde vuelvo a mí y recuerdo que sigo encorvada sobre una silla. Me enderezo y pongo un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja – Bueno… la verdad – hablo mirando al suelo – La Srta. Yamanaka está indispuesta, soy su reemplazo, espero que… no le importe –

- Ya veo – su voz es tan cálida, aunque supongo que debe estar desilusionado, por supuesto que quería ver a Ino Yamanaka – Y usted es… -

Lo miro de nuevo – Hinata Hyuga –

Me sonrié - ¿Quiere sentarse? –

Me siento totalmente estúpida, y con rapidez me ubico en el asiento frente a él.

Mi vista se desvía un momento al gran ventanal tras él, en verdad es maravillosa la vista. Cuando desearía poder tener mi cámara.

- Maravilloso, ¿verdad? –

- Es fantástico, como ver todo desde una nube – respondo inconscientemente.

Oigo su risa y de nuevo lo miro, siento el calor en mi rostro y sé que me ruboricé. ¡Pero qué comentario más tonto! ¿Tengo 5 años?

Recuerdo fugazmente qué es lo que hago aquí y saco de mi bolso la libreta y la grabadora. La pongo sobre la mesa y el solo me mira sonriendo, creo que incluso internamente se está burlando de mí – Soy principiante – le digo.

- Mi tiempo es suyo ahora, Srta. Hyuga –

Me ruborizo, parpadeo rápido y fijo mi mirada en la grabadora - ¿Ino… digo, la Srta. Yamanaka le explico dónde aparecerá esta entrevista? –

- Sí –

- Bien – trago saliva – Tengo… algunas preguntas, Sr. Uzumaki –

- Sí, creo que eso se hace en una entrevista - ¡Perfecto! Está burlándose de mí ahora. Y en lugar de enojarme… me sonrojo, algo está mal conmigo. Me incorporo en mi sitio para verme más segura. Pulso el botón de la grabadora.

- Usted es muy joven para tener todo este imperio, ¿cómo lo hizo? –

Me mira y sonríe – Los negocios se basan en las relaciones de las personas, y sé cómo tratar a cada una, las analizo y descubro qué quieren y sé cómo convencerlas – me mira y de nuevo el azul me congela – Me guío por la lógica y los hechos. Si quieres éxito debes manipular un poco a las personas, mantener todo bajo control. Trabajo muy duro para conseguir que sea así. Total, lo primordial es contar con la gente adecuada –

- ¿Qué hay de la suerte? – digo saliéndome del libreto de Ino. Sus ojos reflejan sorpresa.

- No creo en la suerte, ni en las casualidades. Se trata de saber manejar todo con absoluto dominio –

- Maniático del control – pensé en voz alta.

- Bueno, de hecho sí – me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor.

Me vuelvo a acomodar el cabello tras la oreja, ni siquiera sé porqué lo hago. Noto que toca repetidamente su labio inferior y hago una rápida plegaria para que deje de hacerlo.

- ¿No debe rendirle cuentas a nadie? –

Me mira y sonríe, de nuevo mi corazón salta en su puesto – Soy el dueño, no debo responsabilidad a nadie –

Claro, lo sabría si hubiera tenido tiempo de leer su biografía, vuelvo la vista a la libreta – Aparte del trabajo, ¿qué otros intereses tiene? –

- Cosas diversas – sonríe, más para sí mismo, como recordando algo – Muy diversas –

Me mira de una manera que me hace sentir calor, ya no solo en mi rostro si no en todo el cuerpo.

- Pero si siempre está trabajando, ¿no hace algo para relajarse? –

- Para relajarme… - medita un poco – Me gusta la playa, viajar, escalar… - cambia de posición en su silla – Soy muy rico, srta. Hinata así que hago cosas caras y fascinantes –

Por un momento me parece el ser más arrogante, evito comentar cualquier cosa y sigo leyendo las preguntas de Ino - ¿Porqué invierte en la construcción? –

- Me gusta saber cómo funciona todo, como se arman y se desarman –

- Parece que habla su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos –

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo, internamente tiemblo.

- Es posible. Aunque muchos dirán que no tengo un corazón –

- ¿Por qué dirían algo así? –

- Porque me conocen bien –

- ¿Es fácil conocerlo? – lamento enseguida haber hablado, esta conversación no sigue para nada los patrones indicados por Ino.

- No hablo mucho de mi vida privada, srta. Hyuga. Incluso evito hacer entrevistas –

- ¿Y porqué aceptó esta? – lo más probable es que buscase algo con Ino.

- Desgraciadamente soy noticia y no podía quitarme a la srta. Yamanaka de encima, un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Pero admiro su tenacidad –

Sé lo tenaz que puede ser Ino. Por eso estoy aquí sentada después de todo, incómoda, muerta de vergüenza frente a un hombre que me atraviesa con la mirada.

- También invierte en tecnología agrícola, ¿por qué le interesa? –

- Porque el dinero no es comida y hay demasiada gente que no tiene qué comer –

- Que… generoso – paso a la siguiente pregunta - ¿Tiene una filosofía? –

Se acomoda en su silla – No tengo una en especial, me agrada tener cosas y ser el dueño de ellas -

- Entonces, lo que realmente le gusta es tener cosas… Suena… Posesivo -

- No sabe cuánto me gustaría decir que merezco cada cosa que tengo, pero sí… en el fondo, soy posesivo –

- Consumidor compulsivo – de nuevo pensé el voz alta.

- Lo soy – sonríe. Trago saliva, o la temperatura de su oficina aumenta o yo estoy a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea. Continúo con las preguntas de Ino.

- Creciste con la familia Uchiha, ¿qué tanto influyó en su vida? –

- No sé –

- ¿Por qué vivió con ellos? –

- Todo el mundo lo sabe, Srta. Hyuga – me contesta serio. Mierda, sí, claro, yo también lo sabría si hubiera tenido tiempo para al menos buscar su nombre en Google. Cambio el tema.

- Ha sacrificado mucho por su trabajo –

- Esa no es una pregunta – siento que se pone de mal humor.

- Lo siento – no puedo quedarme quieta - ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar mucho por su trabajo, no lo sé, familia, amigos? –

- Los Uchiha son mi familia – dice serio – Tengo dos hermanos y padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa hablar de ellos –

- ¿Es usted gay? – respiro hondo. Me siento tan avergonzada. ¿Por qué leí la pregunta en voz alta antes de mirarla? Mi corazón se ha disparado y siento cómo me queman las mejillas. ¿Debería decirle que me limito a leer las preguntas? Maldita sea la curiosidad de Ino.

- No, Hinata, no soy gay – no parece contento.

- Lo siento… Yo, bueno… está aquí escrito –

Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre. Trato de calmarme acomodándome el cabello detrás de la oreja.

- ¿No son tus preguntas? –

- No, bueno Ino… la Srta. Yamanaka me pasó una lista –

- ¿Compañeras de trabajo? –

- Apartamento de hecho –

Se frota la barbilla y me mira fijamente – Te ofreciste a hacer esta entrevista en su lugar –

- Es un favor, ella… no se encuentra bien – digo en voz baja.

Tocan a la puerta, de nuevo la castaña – Sr. Uzumaki, su próxima reunión es dentro de cinco minutos –

- No he terminado – habla con autoridad – Reprográmala –

- Muy bien señor – murmura y se marcha.

- ¿En dónde estábamos Srta Hyuga? – vuelve a fijar su atención en mi. Pero volví a ser la "Srta. Hyuga"

- No quisiera alterar su horario –

- ¿No crees que es justo que ahora sea yo quien sepa algo de ti? – me sonríe, un brillo de curiosidad invade su mirada. ¿Qué demonios pretende?

- No hay mucho que saber –

- Sabes algo de lo que hago, yo no –

Me encojo de hombros – Soy fotógrafa –

- ¿Profesional? –

- No, es más como… una pasión –

- No has estudiado una carrera –

- Sí, soy… graduada en ciencias económicas –

- ¿Y no ejerces tu titulo? –

- No – no había querido hacerlo. Llevaba solo unos cuantos meses graduada, y por ahora la fotografía me ayuda a cubrir mis gastos – Pero pienso encontrar algún programa de practica –

- Aquí tenemos uno excelente – me dice en tono tranquilo.

Analizo sus palabras, ¿acaso me está ofreciendo que trabaje para él?

- Lo tendré en cuenta – miro alrededor – Aunque creo que no encajo muy bien – de nuevo… pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? –

- Es obvio, ¿no? – soy torpe, desaliñada, tímida y jamás tendré la convicción de despertar para llegar llena de maquillaje y con el cabello perfecto a un lugar.

- Para mí no – me mira fijamente. Siento de nuevo el calor en mi rostro. Aparto lo ojos de él y miro mis manos. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? Tengo que irme de este lugar. Me inclino tomando la grabadora.

- ¿Quieres conocer el edificio? – me pregunta.

- No quiero quitarle más tiempo Sr. Uzumaki –

- ¿Vas en tu propio auto a tu casa o necesitas que te lleven? -

- Conduzco, gracias –

Unas nubes grises oscurecen el día, todo indica que va a llover – ¿Has preguntando todo lo que necesitas? –

- Sí – le contesto mientras me pongo de pie – Muchas gracias por la entrevista, Sr. Uzumaki –

- Ha sido un placer – me contesta educado.

Me tiende la mano – Hasta la próxima, Srta. Hinata – suena como una amenaza. Frunzo el ceño ¿acaso vamos a volver a vernos? Le estrecho la mano y siento un choque de electricidad. No me aparto y culpo a mis nervios.

- Sr. Uzumaki –

Me acompaña hasta la puerta y la abre para mi, cual caballero.

- Gracias – le digo. Evadiendo encontrarme con sus ojos.

Cuando empiezo a caminar se pone a mi lado, al parecer va a escoltarme hasta el ascensor y no es que me moleste la idea. Presiona el botón y en menos de 20 segundos las puertas se abren y entro a toda prisa, como desesperada por escapar. Tengo que irme, cuando me giro está apoyada con una mano sosteniendo la puerta del ascensor. Realmente es guapo, demasiado guapo.

- Hinata – dice a modo de despedida.

- Naruto – me atrevo a contestarle y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

Al llegar a casa…

- Hinata, ¡al fin llegaste! – Ino me recibe sentada en la sala rodeada de bolitas de pañuelos. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme – Y bien, ¿cómo estuvo? –

- Me alegra que haya terminado – digo, aunque no sé si soy sincera – Es muy… centrado, intenso y… joven, realmente joven –

Los ojos de Ino brillan con emoción.

- Me ha hecho sentir una idiota, ¡ni siquiera sabía su edad! –

- Ay – se da un golpecito en la cabeza – 27, lo siento, debí decirte, lo olvide por completo –

Suspiro – Es muy educado – busco la grabadora en mi bolso y se la entrego – Espero que tengas todo lo que necesitas –

- Te lo agradezco tanto, Hinata – me abraza de nuevo. Luego me un momento me toma de la mano y me arrastra al sofá – Y dime, ¿es tan guapo como se ve en las fotografías? – lo recuerdo recostado en el ascensor y siento calor en mi rostro, sé que me sonrojé por que Ino sonríe de oreja a oreja – El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no es así? –

- Supongo –

- Por favor Hinata, ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo –

Siento más calor en las mejillas y como siempre trato de desviar el tema – Tú habrías podido sacarle más información –

- Y eso en este momento importa un pepino – me dice tornándome los ojos – ¿De verdad crees que vas a salvarte de hablar de esto cambiándome el tema? No me conoces bien – sonríe – Vamos, suéltalo –

La miro esperando que decida darse por vencida, no funciona. Suspiro – Es muy tenaz, es arrogante, no tiene mucho sentido del humor, se ve tan seguro de sí mismo, entiendo que pueda resultar fascinante… -

- Un momento – me detiene – Hinata Hyuga fascinada por un hombre, bueno eso si es una novedad –

Recordé entonces el momento más vergonzoso de mi día - ¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? –

- No se le conoce ninguna novia, comprometida, esposa o novia de secundaria embarazada –

- ¡Ha sido tan vergonzoso! Espero no volver a verlo –

- Por favor, Hinata. Es imposible no adorarte, le habrás caído muy bien – me dejo caer en el sillón con los ojos cerrados – No has respondido –

La miro solo con el ojo derecho abierto - ¿Qué? –

- ¿Está bueno? –

Suspiro y cierro los ojos – Si Ino –

- ¿Te gustó? –

Me sincero – Sí –

Escuché una risilla boba de parte ella y allí quedó zanjado el tema.

Sí, me había gustado Naruto Uzumaki. No, no lo volvería a ver.

O al menos… eso pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :3 **

**Saben que los personajes no son míos pero estoy ahorrando y algún día… por ahora yo solo juego con ellos, son de M. Kishimoto.**

**- Ladywithmoustache :3**

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

El día empezó, con la promesa de ser mucho más normal que el anterior. Mire mi reloj sin levantarme de la cama, eran las 8:30 am, podía quedarme otros 5 minutos en la cama. Mire el techo de mi habitación, y sin saber por qué empecé a preguntarme qué estaría haciendo a estas horas Naruto Uzumaki. El pensamiento me asustó y me levante de la cama, cubriendo mi cuerpo como si él estuviera ahí para verme.

"Paranoíca" me dije. Me levante de la cama, me puse mis pantuflas de conejito, esas que tenía desde los 15 años. Luego de entrar al baño y lavar mi rostro salí por algo para desayunar.

- Buenos días, Hina-chan – la voz de Kiba me recibió.

Me detuve en seco y me escondí tras una pared. Pese a que Kiba era como mi hermano, no podía estar frente a él con los cortísimos pantalones de pijama que traía y la pequeña blusa de tirantes.

- Kiba, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté asomando solo mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo qué hago? – dijo mientras mordía un pan tostado – Dijiste 8:30 –

¿8:30? ¿Qué demonios pasaba a las 8:30?

- La pregunta realmente importante es por qué Ino sigue en pijama –

- Buenos días – me dijo una recién levantada rubia, despeinada, con una pijama más corta que la mía, viéndose aún fabulosa y sin la menor pena de estar frente a mi amigo.

- Un segundo –

Caminé tan rápido como pude busque mi sudadera, antes de salir de mi habitación me tope con mi calendario. Donde marcaba con letras rojas "FOTOGRAFÍAS INO 8:30". Maldición, lo había olvidado por completo.

- Lo olvidé – dije al salir.

Ino me miró – No fuiste la única, creo que Kiba fue el único que lo recordó… Después de todo, cómo ignorar que se iba a encontrar contigo – dijo burlona.

- A diferencia de ti, soy todo un profesional, recuerdo mis citas – se defendió Kiba.

- Claro, claro – dijo sarcásticamente Ino – ¿Vas a limpiar el charco de saliva que dejaste cuando la viste salir en pijama o tengo que hacerlo yo? –

Kiba torció los ojos – Lo haré yo, no quieras mi ADN para clonarlo y hacerte un esclavo sexual o algo, como eres tan exigente –

Ino levanto el cuchillo de la mantequilla – No molestes a quien te alimenta, perro – Kiba solo sonrió, había ganado, esta vez. Ino soltó el cuchillo y se metió a su habitación con un – Estaré lista en 20 minutos –

Kiba me sonrió - ¿Cómo demonios la soportas? –

- ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella? – le respondí – Es Ino, ya deberías estar acostumbrado –

- Como sea – replicó.

- Pareces un niño – le dije mientras le alborotaba el cabello. De pronto lo sentí demasiado cerca.

- Pero no lo soy, hace mucho tiempo – susurro frente a mi rostro.

- Distancia – le dije, dudo un poco pero se alejo algo deprimido. De cierta forma me molestaba que aún quisiera intentar. Pero me sentía incapaz de dejar de hablarle – Iré a cambiarme yo también – avisé.

- Llámame si no puedes ponerte el sostén o subir el cierre del vestido – dijo mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

Le sonreí - Te tendré en cuenta –

Una ducha rápida y a las 9 ya estábamos todos en el auto de Kiba, rumbo al hotel Kagura, donde serían las fotos de Ino.

Al llegar los tres respiramos al ver que no llegábamos tarde. El maquillador la dejó más hermosa de lo normal y el vestuario era simplemente genial.

Saqué mi cámara lista para captar a Ino en todo su esplendor. Kiba me ayudaba con toda la parte técnica, ya saben, luces, retoques del computador, etcétera.

La sesión iba viento en popa, hasta que mi cámara captó un destello amarillo. Me quedé perpleja y observé la foto en mi cámara primero, luego al pasar mi vista al panorama… él estaba allí.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé observándolo, solo sé que Ino empezó a agitar sus manos hablando sobre la pose tan genial que había hecho y yo no la había captado.

- ¡Hey, Hinata! – me llamo Kiba, se puso frente a mí, bloqueando mi vista y así me trajo a la tierra de vuelta.

- Eh, ¿qué?.. –

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo acercándose, de nuevo demasiado.

- Sí – le dije – Todo perfecto –

- Podemos tomarnos unos minutos – llegó Ino haciendo que Kiba se alejara.

- No, no… en serio estoy bien – dije.

- Srta. Hyuga – esa voz…

Ino y Kiba se giraron, y de nuevo… azul. Me sentí congelada e incapaz de hablar. Tragué saliva y responde – Sr. Uzumaki –

Ino me miró incrédula. Kiba en cambió lo miró con ira.

Ino alternaba, me miraba a mí, lo miraba a él. Claro que estaba trastocada, era más guapo de lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

- No pensaba encontrarla aquí – dijo, como haciendo invisibles a Kiba y a Ino. Como si sólo me viera a mí.

Mire el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante – Trabajo – dije, para luego sentirme una estúpida.

- Ya veo – giró a ver a Ino - ¿Srta. Yamanaka verdad? –

Ino sonrió como una tonta, "demonios" pensé. Qué pasaba si a Ino le gustaba. Bueno, ¿y eso cómo me afectaba a mí? ¿Estaba celosa? No, ¿por qué debía estar celosa? Solo sé que observe cada gesto de Naruto, como deseando que dejara de hablar con ella y me mirara solo a mí. "Paranoica" pensé por segunda vez en el día.

- Soy Ino – dijo ella.

- Si. La razón por la que la srta. Hyuga resultó en mi oficina ayer – y de nuevo me miró, y me sentí plena.

Ino me miró con complicidad, el calor en mi rostro y ver la cara de ira de Kiba me aseguraron una cosa: estaba sonrojada.

- Es de mala educación no presentarse primero, ¿no cree? – habló Kiba.

Naruto lo miró, indiferente – Claro – dijo después sonriendo – Pero cuando hay mujeres tan bellas alrededor, los hombres pasan a un segundo plano, a no ser que sea homosexual – dijo mirándome y yo me sentí en llamas, llena de vergüenza. Esa maldita pregunta, esa curiosidad de Ino.

Kiba no entendió nada y la verdad no lo culpé.

- ¿Qué hace por aquí Sr. Uzumaki? – preguntó Ino con su tono de reportera.

- Compraba un apartamento – dijo sin más.

- ¿En el hotel Kagura? ¿Eso es posible? –

- Para algunos, sí –

De nuevo engreído.

- Deberíamos volver al trabajo ya – dijo Kiba. Era claro que la presencia de Naruto no le gustaba para nada.

- Claro, lamento la interrupción – dijo Naruto – Hinata – dijo mi nombre y mi corazón dio un vuelco, maldición, se estaba despidiendo… yo no quería que se despidiera.

Como si Ino tuviera poderes mentales habló – Sr. Uzumaki, ¿tiene algún compromiso realmente importante ahora? –

Naruto la miró – No, de hecho estoy libre hasta la hora del almuerzo –

Ino me sonrió y yo no pude entender la razón hasta que hizo la pregunta - ¿Le molesta si hacemos algunas fotografías? Serán para el artículo –

Naruto levantó la ceja y se vio… tan sexy, como diría Ino y como jamás pensé decir yo - ¿Ahora mismo? –

- Claro, tenemos a Hinata con nosotros y ella tiene su cámara – dijo Ino pasándome un brazo por los hombros – Y toma una fotografías geniales –

Naruto me dedicó una sonrisa – Si la srta. Hyuga me lo pide –

Entonces solo ahí me di cuenta de lo poco que había participado en la conversación, de lo enojado e iracundo que estaba Kiba, de lo mucho que adoraba a Ino y de lo mucho que Naruto alteraba mi mundo.

Ino me pegó un codazo, hablé – Sr. Uzumaki, ¿puede regalarnos algunas fotografías, por favor? –

Su sonrisa se amplió – Como usted diga –

Se dio la media vuelta para hablar con el que probablemente era su guardaespaldas. Mientras Naruto le indicaba algunas cosas, Ino se plantó frente a mí.

- Está buenísimo, Hinata – yo sólo sonreí – Y mira nada más cómo te coquetea, eres una suertuda –

¿Coqueteo? No, ¿o sí? No, definitivamente no – Ino, por favor. Solo disfruta molestarme –

- Patrañas Hinata, te ha echado el ojo – dijo levantando el dedo como experta – Yo lo sé, conozco a los hombres –

Le sonreí.

- ¿Acabó ya toda la histeria colectiva por el señor traje de etiqueta? – intervino Kiba, realmente molesto.

- Deja los celos Inuzuka – comentó Ino.

- Silencio – dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios – Hinata no puedo quedarme por más de 30 minutos, tengo… otros compromisos –

Aquello no lo sabía, de hecho me había asegurado que esa mañana la tendría libre.

- Pero Kiba, dijiste… -

- Cambio de planes, ¿sí? –

Estaba molesto, era más que obvio. No quería que se fuera, no tanto por gozar de su presencia, pero sin él no sería posible hacer el estudio y Naruto se iría. Tenía que rogar.

- Solo quédate – dije, no veía cambio en su mirada – Te lo compensaré –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Saldremos esta noche – dije sin pensar.

Kiba sonrió – Vaya, Hinata Hyuga me invita a salir – dijo en voz alta - ¿Quién lo diría? –

Ino lo golpeó – Iremos todos, pasa a las 7, vamos al nuevo bar, el de Rock Lee –

- ¿Todo listo? – la voz de Naruto separó nuestra pequeña reunión. Cuando lo observé me miró con ira, no eran los ojos azules de hace 5 minutos.

- Claro – respondió Ino.

En toda la sesión de fotos no recibí más que miradas malhumoradas e iracundas de Naruto. No entendía qué pasaba. ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma? Me intimidaba tanto que ni siquiera me sentía segura de sugerirle posiciones, aunque no parecía necesitarlas, en cada foto salía tan guapo, como solo él. Y si contamos con que Kiba no estaba haciendo su mejor trabajo a propósito, las fotos salían excelentes. Bien lo dijo mi madre "Cuando un hombre guapo de verdad es guapo, siempre será guapo" no es un refrán muy común, pero volviendo a Naruto, él simplemente no podía verse mal. Incluso llegó a quitarse el abrigo, dejando ver un poco más de é sin esa imagen de ejecutivo. Pero seguía mirándome de esa manera, como si quisiera asesinarme en cualquier momento, incluso sentí miedo.

Dieron las 11:45 y dimos por terminada la sesión.

- Espero que tengan todo lo que necesitan – dijo con voz fría mientras se acomodaba el abrigo.

- Si, todo – dijo Ino contenta revisando las imágenes en el computador.

- Supongo que es todo – dijo observándome, todavía con rabia – Cualquier cosa, mi tarjeta –

Ustedes pensaran que me la entregó a mí, se equivocan. Se la dio a Ino, y yo sentí tanta opresión en mi pecho. Estaba celosa, sin conocerlo, sin saber nada de él, estaba celosa. Ese hombre me gustaba y me gustaba mucho. ¿Por qué tengo como mejor amiga a una super modelo/presentadora/reportera?

Sin más y con un simple – Adiós – se marchó. Dejándome… desolada. Sí. Ino me había convencido de que teníamos algo de química y no era nada, cero, era mentira.

Al llegar a casa a la hora del almuerzo no quise almorzar, ¿por qué me pasaba esto con un desconocido? Pensándolo bien, ¿qué sabía yo de Naruto Uzumaki? Era rico, joven, guapo y no era homosexual. Eso en banas palabras. No sabía nada de él, nada de su vida. Y entonces, decidí buscar en el casi siempre confiable Google.

Google me arrojó un sinnúmero de páginas con biografías, muy diferentes unas de otras, por lo que eran poco confiables. Diferentes fotografías que no hacían más que restregarme que era una Adonis. Algunas fotos con modelos famosas, chicas muy guapas… claro, los guapos y las guapas son de la misma especie, se atraen. En particular muchas fotos con una chica de cabello rosa a la que no le encontré el nombre.

Así pase todo el día, en la computadora investigando su vida sin éxito. A las 5 de la tarde Ino tocó mi puerta, al abrirla la encontré envuelta en su toalla de baño con un par de barnices de uñas en la mano derecha.

- Queremos vernos bien esta noche, ¿no es así? –

Sonreí, no podía enojarme con Ino por gustarle a un chico. Igual era inevitable, ya he dicho mil veces que es bastante bonita.

Le abrí paso a mi habitación, nos pintamos las uñas como colegialas en una pijamada, ella de morado, yo de rojo, adoraba el color rojo. A las 6 estábamos bañadas y con nuestros vestidos puestos. Ino llevaba un hermoso vestido plateado y yo, como mis uñas, uno rojo. Olvide por unos momentos a Naruto Uzumaki y su envidiosa tarjeta de presentación en manos de Ino. Esta noche iba a salir con Kiba, Ino y nos divertiríamos como nunca.

A las 7 Kiba llegó en su auto, intercambió algunos insultos con Ino y me hizo un cumplido que agradecí, dejando en claro que somos amigos indirectamente.

Una vez en el bar, nos sentamos a tomar algunos tragos. No soy fan del alcohol, pero tenía aún en mi mente a Naruto Uzumaki y su mirada asesina de esta mañana. Quería borrar un poco su recuerdo. Rock Lee, el dueño del bar, es un gran amigo nuestro, abrió el bar no hace dos semanas. Es un lugar muy bonito, muy actual y con buen ambiente, una pista de baile y unas mesas pequeñas, se pasa muy bien. Además, Lee es muy agradable. Pasada una hora vino a saludar y presentó a un amigo suyo; Sai. Ino lo encontró adorable y no dudo en "empezar su cacería".

Se hacían las 12 de la noche cuando Kiba me invitó a bailar, yo acepté. Al levantarme me mareé un poco, bendito alcohol. Todo iba perfecto en la pista de baile hasta que de nuevo… Kiba estaba demasiado cerca. Sus manos antes puestas en los lugares correctos se movían de manera lenta, como para que yo no notará que buscaban algo más.

- Kiba – le dije en su oído, por la música. Grave error, me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Empecé a tratar de safarme.

- Hinata – me dijo – Por favor –

¿Por favor qué? Me solté bruscamente y salí del bar, necesitaba aire. El mareo volvió a hacer un leve efecto y me recosté en la pared un segundo.

- Nunca pensé que el alcohol fuera lo tuyo –

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, al girar… todo era azul. Naruto Uzumaki, de ropa más informal, me observaba divertido.

- Srta. Hyuga – me habló mientras me observó de arriba abajo, me sentí desnuda y… de cierta forma me gustó – Es malo que una señorita ande sola en esas condiciones –

Y de nuevo mi voz me fallaba.

- Hay demasiados locos en el mundo, existe gente mala – se acercó un par de pasos – Le está haciendo más fácil su trabajo –

Me enderecé – No… no estoy sola –

El miró alrededor – Lo siento… ¿amigos imaginarios? –

No soy una niña, ¿por qué disfruta tanto el burlarse de mí? – So…solo salí a tomar aire – el sonrió y luego la curiosidad me picó - ¿Qué hace alguien como usted aquí? –

- Claro, yo… busco alguien con quien entretenerme –

Aquello me hizo sentir ira – Bien – dije, me di media vuelta y sentí cómo me tomaba del brazo.

- No es cierto – me dijo sonriente, me quedé embelesada observándolo. ¿Cómo era posible que me gustara tanto?

Nos miramos por un momento hasta que una voz interrumpió – Hinata, aquí estás Hinata – Ino sofocada y claramente asustada me observaba – Y… ¿Sr. Uzumaki? –

Naruto saludó sin soltarme del brazo. Ino me miró confundida.

- Kiba me dijo que… -

- Lo usual Ino – expliqué, porque no era la primera vez que me ocurría el mismo episodio con Kiba.

- ¿Estarás bien? ¿Quieres irte a casa? – me preguntó como consolándome. Ella no quería irse y yo lo sabía, la conocía tanto. Estaba feliz con Sai, su nueva adquisión, lo más probable es que terminaran juntos en casa haciendo ya sabemos qué.

- Puedo irme sola, tomaré un taxi – dije.

- De ninguna manera – habló Naruto. Ino lo miró confundida – Hinata estás ebria –

- No es así, solo algo mareada, sé lo que hago –

Me puso a su lado y miro a Ino – Yo la llevaré –

Ino no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró cuando le pedía rescate con mi rostro. Cómo iba a llevarme este hombre – Por favor, cuídala – y sin más entró al bar, dejándome allí en manos de un desconocido que últimamente estaba viendo mucho.

Me incorporé – No, no tienes que hacerlo, yo… -

- Quiero hacerlo – me dijo serio – Vamos – me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta un coche negro que lucía demasiado caro. Me introdujo a aquel coche y pronto estábamos en camino, no sé a dónde puesto que jamás le dije mi dirección.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos hasta que él habló.

- ¿Kiba es tu novio? –

Lo miré – Fuimos, hace mucho tiempo – quizás era el alcohol el que me permitía responderle todo tan fluidamente.

Me observó de reojo – Ya veo – apretó con fuerza el volante – Pero aún te… desea, ¿no es así? –

¿Deseo? Es más como un acoso – Creo – miré por la ventana – A mi no me interesa – dije como debiéndole una explicación.

- ¿Para nada? –

- No –

Suspiró, como liberándose, no entendí bien el porqué.

Al cruzar un par de calles, reconocí que estábamos llegando a mi apartamento, lo miré casi con miedo - ¿Cómo saben dónde vi… - ni siquiera terminé la pregunta.

- Contactos – me dijo sonriendo mientras aparcaba su carro.

Una vez frente al conjunto de apartamentos nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un mar de confusión, ¿por qué me encontraba tanto con él? Era el destino o yo sin querer lo estaba siguiendo, o él… me seguía a mí. Imposible. No. No podía ser.

- Supongo que hasta aquí llegamos – me dijo.

Yo me quité el cinturón de seguridad – Muchas gracias –

Pensé mil veces en un segundo si debía o no agradecerle, llegué a la conclusión de que un beso en la mejilla no estaría mal. Me levanté lentamente y me acerqué a su rostro. Con vista fija en su mejilla… pero me recibieron sus labios.

Suaves, delicados. Inicio un beso, un beso que me estaba quemando los labios, jamás alguien me había besado de esa forma. Empezó tan delicado, como si temiera hacerme daño. No contabilicé el tiempo, solo no quería que acabara. Pronto el empezó a exigirme más, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que he besado, utilizando la lengua claro está, el beso se volvió más fogoso, más ardiente, nos consumíamos hasta que nuestros pulmones necesitaron aire y él se alejo.

Entonces, fue allí cuando me sentí totalmente avergonzada, había besado a alguien del que no sabía casi nada.

- Lo siento – me apresuré a decir.

Él me miro – Fui yo quien te beso, Hinata –

- Pero yo… -

- Deja de hablar y sal del auto antes de que te invite a mi casa, ¿quieres? –

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par… acaso él. Analicé todas las posibles motivaciones por las que él me llevaría a su casa ebria… el sexo, fue la más obvia. Y, quizás por el alcohol en mi sistema, el calor del momento, habló cualquier cosa menos mi cerebro – Y si yo… te dijera que… que quiero ir –

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y su boca calló de la sorpresa para luego sonreír de una manera perversa – Tienes 10 segundos para arrepentirte –

Mi cuerpo no se movió, algo raro porque en mi cerebro yo había salido corriendo. Encendió el carro y de nuevo me ubiqué en el asiento del pasajero con el cinturón de seguridad. Miraba la ventana, demonios, ¿en qué me había metido? Llamó mi atención una mano sobre mi rodilla, cuando giré Naruto sonreía mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi piel. Sí era para sexo…. Y entonces recordé el pequeño GRAN detalle…

"Maldición, Hinata…. Eres virgen"

Continuará….

**Graaacias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Ya este capi es mas de mi autoría, hasta aquí 50 sombras. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :3 **

**Quiero agradecerles tanto por la cantidad de reviews para ser solo 2 capis. **

**Saben que los personajes no son míos pero estoy ahorrando y algún día… por ahora yo solo juego con ellos, son de M. Kishimoto.**

**- Ladywithmoustache :3**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"Maldición, maldición, maldición" pensaba, sentía su mano en mi rodilla y sentía una mezcla de pánico con excitación. ¿Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme? Sacando el detalle de mi virginidad, había quedado como una chica fácil frente a él. El hoyo en el caí se hacía cada vez más profundo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Un semáforo nos detuvo, ¿corría o no corría?

- Estás nerviosa – su voz me hizo mirarlo. Me sonrió como si me comprendiera, cosa que era totalmente imposible.

- Un poco – susurré.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué? –

NO, no podía decirle que era virgen y estaba aterrada.

- Yo… - pensé una excusa creíble, sus ojos azules me miraban y yo solo rogaba por el cambio del semáforo que se hacía esperar tanto – Tu… - mire mis manos como se retorcían la una a la otra con nerviosismo – Yo no tengo mucha experiencia – solté.

Naruto levantó la ceja y luego sonrió.

- ¿Qué? –

- Eres demasiado adorable para tener el cuerpo que tienes –

Una corriente de electricidad me recorrió completa. Maldición, mi cuerpo, Naruto no podía ser virgen, por favor, era pedirle un milagro al cielo. La manera como me había besado, no había que ser psíquica para saber que tenía demasiada experiencia, experiencia que utilizaría conmigo… esta noche.

El semáforo cambió y antes de que pudiera acelerar lo dije – Soy virgen –

El carro no se movió, Naruto quedó estático y vi cómo empezaba a palidecer. Mi respiración se detuvo igualmente. El semáforo de nuevo volvió al rojo y Naruto me miro.

- ¿Virgen? – había incredulidad y hasta algo de ira en su voz.

Yo solo asiento, Naruto abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó, dejándome sola adentro observando cómo apretaba los puños en la calle. Quise salir corriendo, sí que lo quise. Verlo allí conteniendo lo que parecía ser la ira más grande jamás existente. Volvió a subirse un poco más calmado.

- Lo siento, yo… - trate de hablar.

- ¿Qué pretendías que hiciéramos entonces Hinata? No te invite a mi casa para cenar –

Grosero, pensé. Sé a qué íbamos… no era tan estúpida – No lo sé yo solo… - su respiración era tan fuerte - ¿Por qué tienes que enojarte, te dije que soy virgen no que tengo una enfermedad de transmisión sexual? –

- Deja de decirlo –

- ¿Qué? ¿Que soy virgen o la palabra enfermedad de transmisión sexual? –

- ¡Que eres virgen! – me dijo mirándome tan serio como podía ser posible – No pienso estar contigo así –

- Así… ¿qué? ¿Ya no resulto tan atractiva entonces para ti? –

- ¿Cómo querías que supiera eso? Mírate por favor Hinata – me observó – Me cuesta creer que alguien te haya dicho que no, fuiste novia de Kiba, ¿estaba en coma o paralitico cuando eso pasó? –

- No. Fui yo la que me negué, pero ¡estaba dispuesta a hacerlo contigo! - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA GRITADO EN ESE AUTO?

Naruto me miró sorprendido, y luego se quedó en silencio como reconsiderando todo – No, ¡demonios, no! – gritó - ¿Cómo le ofreces de esa manera tu… vir… virg –

- Virginidad – le dije.

- Si… a un completo desconocido – terminó su pregunta.

De hecho era buena pregunta, tan buena que yo no tenía una respuesta para ella. Y él, pudo notarlo, ni siquiera yo sabía qué hacía allí.

- Supongo que… bebí demasiado – dije como excusa, una muy patética.

Naruto suspiró – Te llevaré a tu casa –

Me dirán loca, pero yo no quería estar en casa. No quería encontrarme con una cama fría y dormir como cada noche. Pero sobre todas las cosas, no quería que él se marchara, no conocía a Naruto, no sabía nada de él, solo sabía que el beso de hace momentos había sido el mejor de mi vida y que quería estar donde estaba. Me solté el cinturón de seguridad y acomodándome me puse frente a su rostro de nuevo.

- No quiero ir a casa – dije. Pude notar cómo se tensó, mi aliento chocaba con sus labios y yo estaba esperando que me besara, tanto como un niño espera la mañana de navidad.

- No empieces algo que no podrás terminar, Hinata – me dijo rozando su boca con la mía.

- Bésame – le pedí y él, en respuesta, se alejó. Me sentí tan rechazada y sentí como toda mi dignidad caía cual vaso de cristal y se rompía en pedazos. Volví a mi lugar, sentada, aprentado los puños de vergüenza. Sí, estaba lista para volver a casa.

- Va a doler – dijo.

Lo miré, ¿hablaba en serio?

- No va a ser color de rosa, no habrán velas románticas y lo más probable es que llores – me miró con sus azules ojos, yo tenía la boca abierta, estaba realmente sorprendida, ¿acaso me estaba diciendo que todo pasaría? ¿de verdad esta noche dejaría de ser virgen? – Además no soy…. Muy delicado en cuanto a relaciones sexuales –

¿Delicado? – No… no entiendo –

Me miró y sonrió al tiempo que aceleraba el auto – Que me gusta hacerlo tan duro como yo pueda y la chica soporte – todos mis músculos se tensaron, no giró el auto, todo me indicó que esta noche, no iría a casa.

Pese a que esto era lo que buscaba y que a pesar de todo me metí en esto porque de verdad lo quería ahora estaba hecha un mar de nervios. Entramos al un lujoso parqueadero subterráneo. El auto aparcó y Naruto bajó rápidamente, en menos de un minuto lo veía sostener mi puerta abierta y estirando su mano para que bajara del auto.

Como pude baje, fingiendo ser lo más normal posible, él cerró la puerta y pronto estaba a mi lado, tomó mi mano, y ese gesto me hizo sentir cosquillas – Por aquí – me indicó. Vi la puerta de un ascensor. Presionó el botón, sin soltarme la mano y esperamos en silencio.

Un timbre informó que el ascensor estaba en el parqueadero y luego se abrió, él entró primero, yo iba siempre unos pasos atrás.

Dentro del ascensor soltó mi mano y yo no pude evitar que ellas empezaran a tocarse mutuamente, estaba nerviosa. Y él lo notó. En unos segundo sólo supe que estaba entre su cuerpo y la pared de espejos del ascensor.

- Te metiste a la boca del lobo, Hinata Hyuga – y sin dejarme decir nada, me besó, delicadamente primero y yo sólo lo deje hacer.

Pronto sentí una mayor intensidad en el beso, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con fuerza y yo me sentía fuera de sí. Luego sentí como empezaba a acariciar mis piernas, moviendo mi vestido que empezaba a subirse, descubriendo más y más. Nos separamos para respirar. El ascensor llegó a donde debía llegar.

Caminamos hasta una puerta, una vez abierta. Me tomo por la cintura y me besó, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Cuando nos separamos une su frente a la mía – Dime que sigues queriendo que hacer esto –

- Sí – susurro como puedo. Y es que de verdad quiero hacerlo. Ningún hombre me ha hecho sentir de esta manera, ¿y qué si es algo meramente físico? Está aquí en frente, mirándome y siento que estoy en el lugar correcto. Sonríe al oír mi respuesta y empezamos una torpe caminata a su habitación mientras nos besamos, digo torpe, porque chocamos con casi 5 muebles en el camino.

Llegamos a su cuarto y me deja sola un momento. Observo todo. Su dormitorio es grande, una hermosa cama de sábanas blancas nos espera en la mitad de la habitación. Estoy temblando y no es para menos. Naruto se ubica detrás de mí y me abraza por la cintura – Debo suponer que no tomas ningún anticonceptivo – yo niego con la cabeza. Me muestra entonces, un pequeño paquete de condones en su mano, empiezo a respirar con dificultad. De verdad voy a hacerlo, y nada más y nada menos que con Naruto Uzumaki.

El nota mi nerviosismo y me mira sonriendo – Ven aquí – me indica. Me lleva hasta quedar sentado en la cama y yo frente a él – Date la vuelta – me giro quedando a espaldas y siento cómo sus dedos se ubican en el cierre de mi vestido y empiezan a bajarlo, en segundo estoy frente a él con mi ropa interior solamente, mi vestido yace sobre mis pies. Me gira de nuevo y sonríe mientras me observa de pies a cabeza. La poca cordura que tengo ahora me hace querer taparme a lo que él toma mis manos para evitar que lo haga.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte? – me dice mientras roza su nariz por mi abdomen. Yo cierro los ojos, se siente… gracioso – Tienes una piel tan suave – luego deposita un suave beso en mi abdomen, demasiado cerca de mis bragas – Vainilla – susurra al ver que he cerrado los ojos, comprobándole lo mucho que disfrute ese contacto.

Vuelve a levantarse para mirarme a la cara, me acaricia la mejilla y luego pasa su mano por mi cabello – Me gusta – dice.

Todo se me hace tan raro, pensé que no sería nada romántico, y él está aquí, haciéndome sentir la mujer más bella del mundo.

Me atrae hacia él y me besa con fuerza. Exigente. Su lengua busca la mía y yo, yo solo me dejo llevar, sintiendo cada contacto como algo divino. Un gemido escapa de mi garganta y él me acerca a su cuerpo. Deja mi boca y empieza a bajar por la línea de mi cuello hasta mi clavícula dejando besos por todo el camino, llevándome a lugares que no conocía. Me aventuro un poco a tocarlo, odiando que aún tenga la ropa puesta. Hace que giremos dejándome a mí en la cama. Se deshace de su camiseta frente a mí, entonces puedo verlo. Un abdomen esculpido perfectamente, brazos fuertes, es simplemente un adonis, tan guapo que duele verlo. Se ubica sobre mí, entre mis piernas y vuelve a besarme, una mano se ubica en mi cintura y hace que la mueva, entonces… puedo sentirlo.

Me tensé, cosa que siento muy normal, dada que era la primera vez que sentía "uno" de esa manera. Un gemido escapa de mi boca la segunda vez que me acerca a esa parte de su anatomía, la tercera vez lo hago por mi propia cuenta y él se aleja, una sonrisa socarrona invade su rostro – Aprendes rápido – siento como me sonrojo más de lo que debo estar ya – Empecemos –

Siento de repente como sus dedos tocan por encima delicadamente, su otra mano está bajando el tirante del sostén, dejando mi pecho derecho a su entera merced – Bonito – dice antes de envolver mi pezón con su boca. Siento el calor aumentar dentro de mí y pulsaciones eléctricas me recorren de pies a cabeza. Su mano deja de tocar solo por encima y entonces contacta con mi zona sur directamente. Círculos, círculos y más círculos, me está volviendo loca. No controlo mi voz, ni mis labios, ni nada, solo articulo gemidos que parecen gustarle. Luego siento una explosión y veo estrellas de colores, cuando lo miró sonríe con autosuficiencia y entiendo que acaba de otorgarme mi primer orgasmo.

- Estás muy húmeda – dice susurrándome contra los labios - ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? –

Lo miro, estoy bajo su cuerpo, recuperándome de un orgasmo, con la consciencia en otra parte – Sí – respondí. Vi por un momento duda en sus ojos, no podía echarse atrás, yo no quería que lo hiciera – Por… por favor – dije.

Me besó con fuerza como respuesta. Se levantó un momento, empezó a bajarse el pantalón frente a mí y luego su ropa interior, dejándome ver su trasero y sus piernas, escuché el pequeño paquete de condones abrirse. Luego se giró y abrí los ojos y la boca de la impresión.

- ¿Todo eso va… a…. adentro? –

Escuché su carcajada, lentamente se fue ubicando sobre mí de nuevo – No alimentes mi ego Hinata –

Me besó de nuevo, terminó de deshacerse de mi sostén, lamió, besó y jugó con mis pechos como quiso. Luego… sus manos se ubicaron en mis bragas, vi en cámara lenta como las bajaba, deslizándolas por mis piernas. Entonces quedé totalmente desnuda frente a él. Mi respiración todavía es irregular, me besa lentamente, entonces siento cómo va introduciendo un dedo en mi interior, yo grito en sus labios, empieza a sacarlo y meterlo a lo que yo respondo con gemidos atajados por sus besos, ¡Dios mío! ¿de esto me he estado perdiendo todo este tiempo? Se detiene y me mira a los ojos – Va a doler – asiento con la cabeza – Sube las rodillas – me indica y lo hago – Ahora srta. Hinata – me susurra – Es mía – dice al penetrarme de una sola vez.

Grito. Siento el dolor en mi interior, se ha ido mi virginidad, mi uñas se clavaron en su espalda y mis ojos quieren llorar. Una vez lo miro, sonríe, triunfante.

- Estás tan apretada – creo que nota mis pequeñas lagrimas y su rostro cambia - ¿Estás bien? – hace un ademán de querer salir pero lo detengo. Me besa la nariz con ternura, como queriendo consolarme. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el dolor fue mitigándose. Me moví un poco y se sintió bien.

- Voy a moverme un poco – dijo. Salió con lentitud, como una tortura y luego… de nuevo adentro, de un solos golpe. De nuevo grito, pero está vez, no había tanto dolor.

- ¿De nuevo? – me pregunta travieso. Yo sólo asiento.

Y mi cuerpo vuelve a recibirlo.

- ¿Más? – asiento y de lo hace nuevo, pero esta vez siento más placer que cualquier cosa. Luego ya no se detiene, empieza un vaivén torturante, siento que ardo por dentro, todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Acelera, toma mis caderas con ambas manos y siento su ritmo frenético, mi boca libera gemidos cada segundo, acelera un poco más, se acerca a mi rostro y me besa, muerde mis labios, sus embestidas aumentan aún más y cuando ya no soporto más, sucede – Naruto - mi segundo orgasmo bautizado con su nombre.

Da un par de embestidas más y luego – Hinata – se detiene. Supe que él también había llegado a su tope. Sonríe, se acerca y me besa mientras empieza a salir de mí. Es una sensación extraña. Se sienta al borde de la cama, se quita el condón y luego se gira para acostarse a mi lado - ¿Te hice daño? –

¿De verdad es la mejor pregunta que tiene? Solo sonrió mientras, sin permiso tomo la sabana y empiezo a cubrirme. El se ríe - ¿Qué? – pregunto.

Me mira y me acaricia la mejilla – Es tierno que pienses que ya terminamos –

Abro los ojos, bueno, esto no me lo esperaba.

- A no ser que no quieras – dice mientras se aleja un poco de mi.

- No, espera, si quiero – digo. ¡Victoria para el Uzumaki!

- ¿Quieres qué? – me pregunta divertido mientras vuelve a ponerse sobre mí.

- Yo… - no hallo como decirlo – Si quiero, repetirlo – digo totalmente apenada.

Empieza a quitar la sabana con la que estoy cubierta – Tus deseos son ordenes esta noche –

Empieza a besarme nuevamente. A jugar con cada parte de mi cuerpo como se le antoje, empieza besar mis senos, baja por mi abdomen y de la nada, siento dolor. Me ha mordido. En la parte que sobresale el hueso de la pelvis. Grito y él se aleja con una sonrisa, no entiendo del todo qué ha pasado. De nuevo se levanta para ponerse un condón y al venir se ubica entre mis piernas pero luego se quita – Gírate – lo miro confundida, pero hago lo que me pide. Quedo de espaldas a él sobre la cama, siento como pasa sus manos por mi espalda – De verdad tienes la piel más hermosa – me susurra en el oído, me besa todo el camino de la columna vertebral y yo me siento en las nubes – Levántate, sobre tus rodillas – me ayuda a ubicarme, no es secreto lo que va a hacerme y tampoco soy tan tonta como para no conocer el famoso estilo "de perrito".

- ¿No va a doler más? – pregunto mirando la cabecera de la cama, dado que por la posición no puedo verle la cara.

- Te gustará, créeme – me susurra. Siento de nuevo la intromisión de sus dedos en mi interior, dando vueltas y vueltas y mis brazos pierden fuerza, sin embargo me agarro de la cabecera de la cama en un intento por no desplomarme – Lista – dice y puedo imaginar que está sonriendo.

Se ubica y roza con su miembro mi entrada, yo gimo en respuesta, pone sus manos a cada lado de mi cadera y sin avisarme, algo que puedo considerar ya propio de él, entra. Hubo dolor, claro, la posición le permitía entrar un poco más. Pero fue mucho más placentero. Mis manos se adherían a la cabecera de la cama mientras sentía mi cuerpo balacearse de adelante a atrás por la fuerza de sus embestidas. El vaivén era tan fuerte y apasionado que me costaba mantenerme en la posición, como si mis piernas fueran a fallar en cualquier momento. Cada vez aumentaba la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas, y pronto me sentí cerca del orgasmo. Unas ultimas estocadas y toqué de nuevo el cielo con las manos gritando su nombre con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Él grito mi nombre, y jamás me gustó tanto. No soporte y caí en la cama como una piedra, el cayó sobre mí y escuché su carcajada. De hecho, si examinábamos probablemente yo era la única chica que lo hacía caer sobre ella de esa forma.

Se levantó de la cama, para quitarse el segundo condón. ¡Vaya, segundo condón! Lo hice, de verdad y ¡dos veces! Se marchó un momento, hacia una puerta que quizás era el baño. Entonces comprendí que todo había terminado, y que analizando las cosas bien, había actuado como una chica fácil, le había entregado mi virginidad a un hombre que mañana tal vez no me llamaría. Me quise levantar, y fue ahí noté lo maltrecha que estaba, me dolía todo el cuerpo, como el día después de tu primer día de gimnasio, algo así. Busqué mi ropa interior, sí, en el peor de los casos el vendría a decirme que me preparé que me va a llevar a mi casa y que fue espectacular pasar la noche conmigo, le ha pasado a Ino. Quise llorar, de verdad… ¿qué había hecho? Mientras mis pensamientos volaban y ya tenía mis bragas puestas sentí una mano en mi espalda, me giré y Naruto estaba en la cama.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó.

Parpadee rápido queriendo desaparecer todo rastro de lagrimas – Me… me visto – dije con voz queda.

- Oh – me miro con una ceja levantada - ¿No piensas dormir conmigo? –

Aquella pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, debo decir que mi corazón saltó en su sitio y yo sentí tanta felicidad. Sonreí y empecé a levantar la sabana para meterme a la cama.

- No, no – me dijo, lo mire confusa – Voy a dormir desnudo, no es justo que tu utilices ropa –

Me mire, ¡vaya ropa la que tenía! Solo eran mis bragas – Pero… pero, solo tengo mis bra… -

- Es ropa, Hinata – me dijo fingiendo seriedad.

Bien, quería que durmiera desnuda con él, dormiría desnuda con él… solo… no me iba a desvestir frente a él – Girate – le pedí.

Empezó a reír - ¿Hablas en serio? – asentí haciendo un puchero – Ya vi todo lo que alguien puede ver –

- Es diferente – le dije, la verdad es muy distinto que alguien te quite la ropa a tu quitártela frente a él, al menos para mí lo es. Sonrió y con resignación se giró, rápidamente me quité las bragas y me metí bajo la sabana queriendo cubrir todo – Ya –

Se giro mirándome, nos separaban unos centímetros, sonrió para mí y se vio más hermoso, si es posible – Ven aquí –

Me ubiqué entre sus brazos y respiré su aroma, creo que nunca me gustará un olor tanto como este. No sé cómo, solo sé que esa noche dormí plácidamente, como una bebé.

El sol me molestaba, abrí los ojos y vi, estaba rodeada de paredes blancas, no era mi habitación y al intentar moverme algo no me dejó, observe qué era lo que me detenía y entonces me calme, era Naruto, me abrazaba, yo estaba aún con él, en su cama, desnuda, no era un sueño, estaba realmente allí. Temía moverme y despertarlo, pero me moría por verlo dormir, el reloj en su mesa indicaba que eran las 6 de la mañana. Me gire despacio para quedar cara a cara con él, su cara de hombre ahora era como la de un niño, dormía plácidamente, lo observé detallando cada parte de su rostro, sus pestañas, las curiosas marquitas en sus mejillas, lo suave que era su boca. Una sonrisa pequeña de su parte me indicó que estaba despierto y por lo tanto, que me había descubierto mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen esa costumbre de observarnos dormir? – me dijo con su voz adormilada y abriendo ese par de zafiros.

- Es culpa de las películas – respondí sonriendo.

Me besó la frente, bonita manera de decir buenos días. Nos miramos un rato hasta que el sonido de mi móvil no hizo saltar de sorpresa. Me levanté con la sabana a mí alrededor como un vestido mal hecho y busqué en el piso de la habitación hasta que lo encontré. Era Ino. Pensé mucho en contestarle o no. Decidí hacerlo.

- Hola – dije.

- Hinata – sonaba desesperada - ¿Dónde mierda estás? No pasaste la noche en casa –

- Estoy bien, Ino – le dije tratando de tranquilizarla – Estoy con… con… - lo mire, me observaba desde la cama con una tranquilidad única – Con Naruto – dije por fin.

Silencio. La calma antes de la tormenta - ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –

- Ino… –

- ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL? –

- Yo… -

- Ven a casa ahora mismo si no quieres que vaya yo por ti, ¡MI MEJOR AMIGA HA PERDIDO SU VIRGINIDAD! –

- Ino, ¡calla! –

- Necesito detalles, Hinata ¿qué tan grande es? –

- ¡Ino! – regañé.

- Tu, casa, ahora – me dijo por segunda vez.

- Como digas, mamá – dije burlándome.

Colgó el teléfono, suspire. Giré mi rostro para verlo de nuevo, se reía… de mí.

- Te espera el FBI, ¿verdad? –

Le sonreí – Mucho peor, Ino Yamanaka –

- Bien, vamos – se levantó y buscó sus pantalones, Yo hice lo mismo, odiando a Ino por alejarme de él.

En el auto no hubo conversación alguna, la música era la única, hasta que la escuché "National Anthem" de Lana del Rey, mi canción favorita.

- Lana del Rey – susurré.

- Seductora, ¿no es así? –

- Es perfecta – comenté – Y esa es sin duda su mejor canción –

De ahí empezó una plática de música, donde descubrimos gustos similares, Bon Jovi, Nirvana, Lana del Rey, The Script, entre otras bandas que hablan del amor y esas cosas.

Pronto estuvimos frente a mi conjunto de apartamentos. El auto frenó y nos miramos de nuevo.

- Gra… gracias, por, ya sabes traerme – y hacerme pasar la mejor noche de mi vida, claro.

Sonrió – No hay de qué – se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en la frente. Bajé del auto y subí las escaleras, él esperó hasta que entrara y se marchó. Sentí como una parte de mi se sentía deprimida totalmente.

Entré a mi apartamento, y antes de poder llegar siquiera Ino me tenía en sus brazos – ¡Ya no eres virgen! – me miró de pies a cabeza – Y vaya con quién has tirado tu virginidad, Hinata Hyuga – dio un pequeño saltito y me haló hasta el sofá – Detalles –

Suspire - ¿Qué detalles? Yo… solo lo hicimos –

Ino negó con la cabeza – No, no me vas a decir que solo "lo hicieron" – dijo haciendo las comillas con sus manos – Quiero todo, tamaño, duración, posición –

- No pienso decirlo –

- Hinata, soy tu mejor amiga, eso me da el derecho divino a saber cómo te follaron la primera vez –

- ¡Ino! – la regañe.

- Vamos, moriré de curiosidad, no te estoy pidiendo una dramatización –

La miré, de nuevo su maldita cara de puchero – Bien – su cara se vio invadida por una sonrisa gigante – Bien… es, bueno… gra… grande – dije apenada.

- ¿Tuviste un orgasmo? – me preguntó emocionada.

La miré con pena y levanté mi mano con tres dedos levantados.

- ¿TRES ORGASMOS? Madre mía, Naruto sabe lo que hace –

- Fue… - mire al suelo – Demasiado bueno – solté.

- ¡Dios mío, Hinata! – me miró emocionada – Bienvenida, eh –

Sonreí.

- Y ¿cuándo volverás a verlo? - ¿qué? No… No hablamos de ello.

- No lo sé – dije, Ino abrió la boca.

- Por que se volverán a ver, ¿verdad? – mi pánico crecía.

- No lo sé – volví a decir.

- No entregaste tu virginidad por un amorío de una noche, ¿verdad Hinata? – dijo con un poco de ira.

- Yo… -

- ¡Hinata! – se levantó del sofá - ¿Te cuidaste? –

- ¡Claro que sí! – me defendí - ¿Y qué si fue por una sola noche? Tú lo haces a menudo –

- Sí Hinata, pero no perdí mi virginidad de esa manera –

Golpe bajo, tenía razón… Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos e Ino vino a abrazarme, quizás me había equivocado. Quizás Naruto había tomado lo que quiso de mí y hoy en su mundo Hinata Hyuga era… solo un cuerpo más

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola :3 **

**Aquí les va el cuarto capi con todo mi amor y cariño, estoy tratando de subir muuucho en este tiempo, luego de esta semana empiezan los exámenes, trabajos, bla bla bla *bella vida universitaria* total, dudo mucho que lean este fanfic por saber de mi vida, entonces disfrútenlo.**

**Saben que los personajes no son míos pero estoy ahorrando y algún día… por ahora yo solo juego con ellos, son de M. Kishimoto.**

**- Ladywithmoustache :3**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que el calor de Ino estaba confortando mi maltrecha alma.

- Ya, ya – decía Ino, me recordó por un segundo a mi madre, cuando me caía y ella venía a consolarme. No importaba lo que hiciera, yo no dejaría de llorar. Pase de estar feliz a estar frustrada a sentirme usada por un hombre. ¿Cómo puedo sentir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo? Claro… soy mujer después de todo – No exageremos las cosas – se puso frente a mí, mirándome con esos ojos tan azules, muy similares a los de él - ¿Se portó mal contigo? – preguntó.

Yo la miré confusa - ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- Ya sabes Hinata, fue rudo, fue directo al grano, es decir… solo ya sabes… te follo y dijo: ven te llevaré a casa –

- No – dije limpiándome una lágrima con el dorso de mi mano – Me pidió dormir con él – susurré.

- Es buena señal – dijo Ino sonriendo – Pensemos positivamente, ¿sí? Veamos los puntos positivos de por qué va a regresar –

Levanté la ceja - ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- Hinata – dijo cerrando los ojos como si fuera una experta en el tema, de hecho lo era – Si algo sé de los hombres es que si fuiste una noche de sexo digna, regresará como mosca a la mierd –

- ¡Ino! – grité – ¡Esa no es manera de subirme el ánimo! –

- Bien, bien… Lo siento – dijo haciendo un puchero – Sólo digo que el señor "uso traje y soy fabulosamente guapo" no se hubiera esforzado tanto por otra chica - sonrió – Vi cómo te miraba en la sesión, le gustas –

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – pregunte, una gotita de esperanza aún circulaba por mis venas.

- Dale tiempo – dijo.

Mi mejor amiga, sin duda. Sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor, puede que yo fuera más ilusa que el promedio, pero ella estaba allí. Me apoyaba, y además, algo en mi interior quería creerle, quería que Naruto Uzumaki de verdad sintiera algo por mí. Sueños demasiado altos para alguien de 1,60 de estatura. Tomé su mano en gesto de agradecimiento, ella sonrió y aquella magia hubiera durado más si no detecto el olor de algo quemándose – Ino, algo se quema –

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par y saltó por encima del sofá – ¡Los panqueques! –

¿Panqueques? Mejor aún ¿Ino cocinando? Corrí a la cocina para ver cómo torpemente tiraba el sartén al lavaplatos, un hermoso panqueque negro relucía en el interior, me reí de la escena, y me olvidé un segundo de Naruto – Ino – dije, llamando su atención.

- Soy patética, ¿verdad? – me respondió cuando ya no tuvo la sartén en sus manos – No puedo hacer unos malditos panqueques –

- Llevas dos años viviendo conmigo y creo que nunca te vi tocar algo más allá de la cafetera o la tostadora – le dije.

Me miró y se sonrojó, Ino… sonrojada, demasiadas cosas pasaban esta mañana – A Sai le gustan los panqueques – dijo. Yo abrí la boca, si no mal recordaba, Sai era el chico del bar, el amigo de Lee – Quería sorprenderlo esta mañana –

- ¿Esta mañana? – miré alrededor - ¿Está aquí? – pregunté.

Ino asintió con la cabeza sonriente. No era algo raro, de hecho, en Ino era algo más o menos usual. Pero… nunca le había hecho el desayuno a un chico, aquello si era novedad.

- Déjame ver si entendí – dije recapitulando todo en mi cabeza – Tu y él, pasaron la noche juntos – Ino asintió - ¿Se acostaron? – Ino asintió – Y le… haces desayuno – de nuevo asintió – Soy la única que ve lo raro del asunto –

Ino se sonrojó, vaya, dos veces – Hinata, es un sueño, de verdad, es tan guapo, me escucha, es sensible, ¡me miró mientras estábamos teniendo sexo! ¡Nadie me había mirado mientras teníamos sexo! Se preocupó por mi – dijo hablando como quien narra un cuento de hadas – Es… adorable, me gusta –

- Ino, lo conoces hace menos de doce horas – dije.

- ¿Y? Dicen que solo bastan 10 minutos para enamorarse – volvía a poner un panqueque en el sartén.

- No es cierto –

- Hinata, es guapo, es amable, es bueno en la cama y ¡lo tiene grande! –

Giré mi rostro – ¡Eso no lo tenía que saber! – volví a mirarla, se veía tan feliz haciendo su intento de panqueques, sonreí, Ino sin duda era una gran amiga – Bájale a la llama – le indiqué antes de ir a mi habitación.

Luego de un baño, me tiré a mi cama y puse mi iPod a todo volumen para que me evitara pensar. No sé cómo, solo sé que me quedé dormida.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me despertaron, aún tenía uno de mis audífonos puesto. Me levanté y al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi compañera, sostenía una caja en sus manos y me miraba sonriente – Te trajeron esto –

- ¿Quién? – pregunté con voz adormilada.

- Sólo ha llegado, no tiene tarjeta ni nada – explicó entregándome el paquete.

- Que extraño – dije entrando a mi habitación con Ino siguiéndome los pasos.

Puse el paquete sobre mi cama, una vez allí empecé a abrirlo. Un hermoso vestido de color azul se reveló ante nuestros ojos.

- Es precioso, Hinata – exclamó Ino – Vaya, ¡Gaultier! – dijo al ver la exclusiva marca.

- Bien, definitivamente es un error – dije dejando el vestido sobre la cama y caminando en círculos alrededor.

- Mira, una tarjeta – dijo Ino sacando del fondo de la caja un tozo de color blanco, sonrió para sí misma.

- ¿Qué? –

Carraspeó – "Han encontrado un verdadero desastre de color rojo en mis sábanas blancas esta mañana, necesito tu ayuda para explicar todo, Naruto PD: Contesta tu teléfono" –

- No es cierto – dije arrebatándole el papel, de hecho, si lo era. Ino levantó mi teléfono celular, el que yo no había visto por estar ocupada durmiendo con los audífonos puestos.

- 20 llamadas perdida de un número privado – dijo – Si no me falla mi intuición femenina, es Naruto Uzumaki –

Me dejé caer sentada en la cama, todo lo que ocurría era simplemente demasiado, Ino bailaba de alería.

- ¡Bang! Te dije, una vez probó el pie Hyuga, vendrá por otra porción –

- Lenguaje Ino –

- Lo siento, es sólo que yo tenía razón – dijo sonriendo.

La miré - ¿Crees que debería llamarlo? –

Ino me entregó el móvil junto con la tarjeta que le había entregado – De hecho, te estás tardando – tomé el móvil y ella caminó fuera de mi habitación - ¿Podrás defenderte sola? – yo asentí.

Miré el número en la tarjeta y después de pensármelo, llamé.

- Srta. Hyuga – me respondió, demasiado formal para alguien que me ha visto desnuda hace menos de un día – Me preguntaba si no hablaría más con usted hoy –

Sonreí - ¿No era yo quien debía preocuparse por eso? –

Escuché su risa – No veo por qué –

- Escuché de una buena fuente que usted no tiene corazón – dije recordando la entrevista.

- Que buena memoria – dijo – Aunque es cierto – mi corazón se encogió al escuchar eso.

Vi el vestido sobre la cama – Te regresaré el vestido – dije, no era que no me gustará, de hecho era precioso, era el precio lo que no iba conmigo.

- No lo quiero de vuelta – dijo – Lo compré para quitártelo, después de todo –

Todo mi cuerpo tembló, increíble que un hombre sin tener que estar presente pudiera causarme tales sensaciones. Luego sentí emoción, significaba esto que nos veríamos nuevamente, pero… y si de nuevo solo buscaba tener sexo conmigo y listo. Yo no quería eso. No quería sentirme usada, no quería repetir la sensación de esta mañana.

- Srta. Hinata – su voz me hizo caer en cuenta, estaba callada hace mucho tiempo - ¿Está ahí? –

- Eh… sí, lo siento –

- Supongo que no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que dije –

Me sentí arder, no… no le había prestado atención – Lo siento, sólo… pensaba –

- Pervertida – dijo divertido.

- No, ¡te equivocas! – apresuré a decir.

- Me encantaría quedarme a hablar toda la tarde con usted, pero no puedo. Le recuerdo, pasó por usted a las 8 pm –

- ¿8 pm? – repetí – Pero… ¿a dónde vamos? –

- Será una sorpresa – sin más colgó la llamada.

Me tiré a la cama presa de un sentimiento entre emoción y miedo. Emoción por que sin duda lo vería de nuevo y miedo, porque quizás de nuevo iba a terminar en su cama, lo que en realidad no sería tan malo si al terminar todo esto no me siento como una basura. Esta noche tenía que aclarar todo, yo no estaba dispuesta a ser su muñeca inflable.

Mire el vestido, y luego me miré al espejo, supongo que verme linda ayudaría a que hubiera más de una segunda vez.

A las 7:45 pm estaba lista, metida en mi vestido nuevo que por cierto planeaba regresar, unos bonitos tacones de Ino, mi cabello suelto y maquillaje ligero, nunca me gusto lo cargado. En menos de 5 minutos mi móvil sonó, un mensaje de él, diciendo que ya estaba abajo esperando por mí.

Bajé las escaleras con lentitud, casi con cautela, temerosa de encontrármelo en alguna esquina.

Una vez fuera del edificio, lo vi, elegante, recostado como chico de catálogo sobre su auto, una sonrisa decoró su rostro al verme, su mirada paseo por mi anatomía entera y me hizo vibrar. Caminé hacia él a lo que me recibió abriendo la puerta del coche para mí.

- Srta. Hyuga – me saludó, tomando mi mano y besando el dorso.

- Hinata – dije, no me molestaba mi apellido, pero me encantaba la manera en como el pronunciaba mi nombre, me sonrió.

- Bien, Hinata – se acercó a mi rostro – Debo decir que te ves más bella esta noche –

- Gra… gracias – articulé como pude.

- Vamos – dijo señalándome el auto. Entré, él cerró la puerta y un momento después tomó su lugar en el asiento del piloto.

Nos dirigimos a un bonito restaurante, algo elegante y privado, muy del mundo de Naruto supongo. Ni siquiera tuvo que decir su nombre cuando ya nos estaban guiando a una mesa, supongo que esto es ser multimillonario. No voy muy de acuerdo con esta vida, la mayoría de la gente aparenta ser lo que no es.

Nos sentamos en una mesa demasiado apartada de las demás. Al sentarnos, Naruto ordenó por los dos, luego de que el mesero se marchara nos quedamos sumergidos en un silencio absoluto, Naruto me miraba directamente como si tratara de leer mi mente, y esa mirada… me tenía ya demasiado nerviosa.

- Es un lugar bonito – dije para romper el hielo.

- Contigo, cualquier lugar es bonito, Hinata – me sonrojé. El calor se apoderó de mis rostro y mis manos se volvieron locas en su sitio. Lo escuché reír.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Eres adorable – dijo – Si vemos sólo tu rostro. Si vemos tu cuerpo… no imagino nada adorable –

Aún más sonrojada. Me sentía estúpida. Era obvio a dónde iba todo esto, quería llevarme de nuevo a su cama, y si yo dejaba que pasara, quién sabe cuántas veces más pasaría.

- ¿Puedo… ha… hacerte una pregunta? – su semblante burlesco cambió.

- Dime –

- Yo…- miré al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante – Verás, este… yo… ¿Por qué esta invitación? –

Me miró confundido – Una cena – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Sí, lo sé. Sólo… ya sabes ¿una cena? –

Sonrió para sí mismo - ¿Quieres saber si vamos a hacerlo hoy de nuevo? –

- No – dije con seriedad – Pero… ya respondiste mi pregunta – la tristeza se apoderó de mí, sí… él sólo buscaba sexo.

- No entiendo –

- Sólo, necesitas tener sexo con alguien – lo miré fijamente, su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas Hinata? –

Contuve las ganas de llorar – Anoche para mí, fue… especial – suspire – Supongo que una parte de mí quería que para ti fuer igual, pero… fue sólo sexo –

- No digas tonterías – lo miré fijamente, me miraba con rabia – No eres una cualquiera a la que busco por sexo, Hinata – miró a un lado – Y claro que fue… especial –

- Pero… -

- Te dije que no tengo corazón, pero no soy mala persona. El tener… este tipo de relaciones, es mi manera de hacer las cosas –

- ¿Este tipo de relaciones? –

- Sexuales, meramente sexuales – explicó – No te estoy pidiendo un noviazgo ni un compromiso, pero sí exclusividad –

- No entiendo – dije, realmente estaba confundida.

- Quizás porque este tema lo abordaría más tarde – dijo sonriendo – Pero ya que necesitas un status, bien… en pocas palabras nadie, y realmente lo exijo, nadie que no sea yo puede ponerte un dedo encima, estarás a mi disposición cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera, no podrás salir sola con otros chicos, me darás razón de todas tus salidas, en especial si son fuera de la ciudad – mi boca estaba abierta – Y esa es nuestra relación, si la aceptas –

- No hablarás en serio –

- Maniático del control, ¿recuerdas? – dijo levantado una ceja y sonriendo.

Sí, recordaba algo sobre ser un maniático del control pero… ¡vaya!

- ¿Y bien? –

-¿Eh? –

- ¿Aceptas o declinas? –

- Yo… -

- Una cosa más, aún si declinas… no te aseguro que no haga hasta lo imposible por encontrarte –

Abrí los ojos sorprendida – Yo… - una pregunta se me vino a la mente - ¿Por qué? –

Naruto suspiró – Sinceramente, no lo sé… Sólo sé que desde que te vi entrar a mi oficina, imagine mil manera diferentes de hacerte gemir mi nombre – tragué saliva – Hace mucho tiempo no estaba con una chica en mi verdadera cama, mucho menos dormía con una… Hay algo en ti Hinata, que simplemente me hace querer más –

Aquellas eran confesiones fuertes. Sentía que me iba a desmayar.

- Acepto – dije, sin pensar, quizás por embelesarme viéndolo, como me decía todo aquello.

Sonrió – Bien – me miró con su sonrisa de "te voy a comer" – Será muy divertido –

La cena trascurrió sin mayores conversaciones, una vez terminamos, pedimos unos tragos, y por tragos me refiero a que el tomo un trago del mejor Whiskey y yo un coctel llamado Cherry Explotion, casi para niños, con poco alcohol y unas cerezas. Cuando trajeron nuestras respectivas bebidas, vi que hizo mala cara a la mía.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es desagradable? – pregunte, pensando que tal vez ya había probado el coctel y le resultaba asqueroso.

- No me gustan las cerezas – dijo tomando un sorbo de su Whiskey mirando a un punto perdido – Y detesto el color rosa –

No entendía a qué venía todo aquello, sin embargo no quise indagar. Quizás era algo solo de gustos.

Pronto estuvimos en su auto, rumbo a su casa, ya sabía todo lo que pasaría, él me había advertido, yo me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, de nuevo. Todo el camino no hice más que pensar en sus palabras, no salir con nadie más, no dejarme tocar por nadie más, indicarle donde estoy, que controlador y posesivo podía ser. Antes de poder darme cuenta estábamos en el parqueadero subterráneo de nuevo.

Caminamos de nuevo de la mano hasta el ascensor, una vez dentro de su apartamento me asaltó a besos, caricias subidas de tono y toqueteos demasiado inapropiados para menores de edad.

Mi acorraló contra una pared y me besó tan fuerte y apasionadamente, yo de nuevo solo lo deje seguir, enredó mis piernas en su cintura y se movió ligeramente hacia a mí, dejándome sentir lo preparado que estaba, siguió con sus embestidas ahora besándome el cuello y la clavícula, yo me sentía en un éxtasis total. Sin bajarme de su agarre, caminó conmigo los pocos metros que faltaban para su habitación y me dejó caer delicadamente en su cama. Empezó a subir mi vestido, pero luego, el dichoso vestido no quería irse de mi cuerpo, literalmente, quizás ponérselo era muy fácil, si tenías quién te ayudara, pero quitarlo… era muy difícil. Y Naruto al parecer no tenía la paciencia que se requería, lo último que escuché de mi vestido fue como la tela se rasgaba, sí, lo había hecho pedazos.

Se detuvo y yo lo miré confundida, miraba mi cuerpo como si se tratara de una gran cena y el no hubiera comido por años, me mire y entendí todo. Mi ropa interior, Ino me había hecho usar un sexy conjunto de encaje de color rojo, que al parecer le había encantado a Naruto.

- Madre mía – susurró.

Se dedicó a besar cada parte de piel descubierta, se separó para desvestirse frente a mí quedando solamente con su ropa interior. Me besó de nuevo y susurró contra mis labios – Debo decir que te queda de maravilla, pero te prefiero sin nada – dijo al desabrochar el sostén, liberando mis pechos. De nuevo jugó y besó ambas protuberancias, haciendo emitir sonidos de placer. Fue marcando un camino, por la mitad de mis senos, mi abdomen y llegó allí… mi zona sur.

Sentí su lengua caliente y mi espalda se curvó. Empezó a trazar círculos con su lengua, yo solo trataba de no gritar tan fuerte, apretaba las sabanas con mis manos ya hechas puños y entonces - ¡Naruto! - explote en un orgasmo. Al verlo, se limpió la comisura de los labios, labios que enmarcaban una sonrisa de ganador.

Se separó de mí, mientras yo me recuperaba, escuché el paquete de condones abrirse. Una vez listo, se ubicó sobre mí, yo aún estaba algo tonta por el orgasmo cuando sentí su intromisión inesperada, de nuevo, todo dentro de mí de una sola estocada. Grite en respuesta. Me beso, al tiempo que empezaba a moverse lentamente. Me abracé a él, su ritmo seguía siendo paciente. Quizás estaba esperando a que me adaptara, ¿por qué no lo hizo ayer? Ya no importaba.

Pronto el ritmo empezó a aumentar, más duro, más rápido. Frenético, la cama incluso chirriaba a cada movimiento de nuestros cuerpos. El vaivén era bestial y cuando ya no pudimos más, llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Su cuerpo lleno de sudor cayó sobre mí, lo recibí con los brazos abiertos, toqué su cabello, tan suave, el cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto. Pensé que nos iríamos a dormir así, pero el móvil de él hizo que nos separáramos. Miró el número con fastidio.

- ¿Qué? – contestó. Yo sólo lo miré al tiempo que me cubría con su sabana, ahora de color negro – Maldición, ¿tiene que ser ahora, Sasuke? – preguntó molesto – Bien, dame 15 minutos – sin más colgó. Me miró frustrado – Tengo… asuntos que atender –

Aquello significaba claramente que mi papel en esa casa, en esa habitación y en esa cama habían terminado. Empecé a levantarme cuando él me detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- Quédate, volveré más tarde, quiero verte aquí al llegar – dijo a lo que se levantaba y buscaba su ropa interior en el suelo.

Me emocioné, quería verme allí - ¿No habrá ningún problema? – pregunté.

- Ninguno – dijo ya poniéndose sus pantalones – Duerme un poco – dijo sonriendo – Necesitaras energía para continuar – me guiñó el ojo. Me sonroje tontamente.

Caminó al baño a lo que yo me levanté de la cama para buscar mi ropa interior, busqué mi vestido… o lo que quedaba de él. Sentí unas manos en mi espalda.

- Es una lástima – susurró en mi oído.

- Iba a devolverlo – le dije.

- No iba a recibirlo – se separó de mí y caminó al clóset – No te molestará usar algo mío, ¿verdad? –

Lo miré, no esperó mi respuesta y me entregó una camisa naranja con un remolino en el centro de color rojo. Me miró, como si esperara que me la pusiera, me metí en ella, disfrutando del aroma que emanaba, aroma a Naruto Uzumaki. Al estar con ella puesta, giré para verlo, sonreía.

- Te ves bien – me dijo.

- Naruto, no quiero molestarte – susurré.

Se acercó a mí y pegó su frente con la mía – Anoche te lo dije Hinata, eres mía, soy posesivo y por lo tanto me gusta cuidar mis cosas, no quiero que andes desnuda y te de un resfriado –

- Pero…. –

- Nada – dijo antes de dejarme decir algo – Volveré pronto – dijo saliendo disparado de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta me indicó que se había marchado. Caminé e hice un pequeño tour por su apartamento, todo decorado de la mejor manera, muebles costosos, un sin número de envases de ramen instantáneo, y algunas fotografías de Naruto junto con una familia que sin duda tenían que ser los Uchiha, al verlos pensé que Naruto no encajaba para nada allí, era rubio y de ojos azules, mientras que ellos eran de cabello y ojos negros. No había que negar que eran guapos, pero Naruto, destacaba sin duda.

Al mover una foto descubrí un pequeño papel doblado, era una fotografía, muy dañada. Al abrirla observe que era Naruto… con una chica, muy bonita la de las fotos en Google, de ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabello rosado. Al girarlo había una nota "Siempre, Sakura". Era un lindo nombre. Sakura, significaba cerezas…

Y como un flashback en mi cabeza recordé mi bebida, Naruto odiaba las cerezas… odiaba el color rosado. En seguida quise saber ¿quién era ella?, ¿tenía que ver con el odio del Uzumaki?, ¿Por qué demonios no pregunté?

"Maldición" pensé "Debí preguntar"

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola :3 **

**Aquí les dejo el quinto, con amor jaja… estoy convulsionando de alegría por la portada del nuevo tomo ¡yeah! Por fin NaruHina, lamento la demora pero la universidad ha vuelto a mi vida, y desgraciadamente debo tener prioridades y esas cosas de adultos… Si leen esto y tienen menos de 18 años (que por cierto no deberían porque hay lemmon) ¡No crezcan, es una trampa!**

**Y de una vez digo, si leen esto lo leen bajo su responsabilidad. No quiero ser la promotora de una generación pervertida jajaja**

**Los personajes son del gran Masashi Kishimoto quien nos ha ilusionado 3 veces más con la posibilidad de NaruHina.**

**- Ladywithmoustache :3**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Caminé por el resto de la casa sin observarla realmente, solo buscaba su cuarto, su habitación, su cama, allí donde todo empezó, donde ocurrió todo, me metí en ella y me arropé, en posición fetal, confundida, queriendo pensar con todo el optimismo, pero no podía, tenía tanta curiosidad.

No sé cómo me quedé dormida, sólo sé que aquella noche Naruto no regresó a casa. Me levantó el sol de nuevo, al mirar el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las 8 am. No quería levantarme, era una mañana fría y la cama estaba tan calentita, sin embargo mi estómago pidió a gritos comida, literalmente, creo que si Naruto hubiera estado a mi lado se hubiera exaltado creyendo que era un temblor o algo.

Me levanté aún usando su camisa, caminé a la cocina y abrí las alacenas, de cinco, 3 estaban repletas de ramen instantáneo, una tenía medicamentos y todo lo necesario para una emergencia y la última tenía algunos cereales. Supuse que no le molestaría que tomara un poco, estiré mi mano, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan altas esas alacenas? No pude alcanzarlas, así que tome un banquillo y aún así tenía que estirar mi mano a más no poder. Cuando toque la caja escuché la puerta, la baje enseguida y miré la entrada de la cocina esperando que Naruto pasara o al menos gritara mi nombre desde la puerta.

Sin embargo, el jamás apareció… en su lugar, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro me observaba con una ceja levantada y su boca en una O perfecta. Yo me quedé estática en mi puesto, incapaz de hablar e incapaz de moverme, ni siquiera parpadeaba. La mujer parpadeó un par de veces y salió corriendo cual chiquilla.

- Naruto, Naruto… ¿dónde estás? – gritaba. Yo seguía en la cocina, recuperando el aire - ¿Dónde está ese chico? – me preguntó entrando de nuevo a la cocina a lo que yo volví a quedar sin aire.

Levanté mis hombros, sentí el calor en mi rostro acrecentarse conforme ella se acercaba al mesón. Yo no quería salir de mi puesto y que ella notara que estaba usando una camisa de Naruto, mis bragas… y nada más. Se sentó sonriéndome y tomó una manzana del frutero.

- ¿Y bien…? – me preguntó levantando una ceja.

Yo aún la observaba inmóvil, incapaz de cualquier movimiento. Le dio un mordisco a la manzana y me miró de arriba abajo, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó.

Yo parpadeé, como saliendo de un trance – Hi… Hinata – respondí con voz queda.

- Bien, Hinata – repitió – Es un nombre muy bonito, yo soy Mikoto – de nuevo mordió su manzana. Fui incapaz de preguntar cualquier cosa.

Quince minutos de silencio conté aproximadamente, logré servir mis cereales y los comía tratando de hacer el menor ruido a lo que ella seguía degustando su manzana. De nuevo la puerta se escuchó y un brillo destello en los ojos de la mujer al igual que una perversa sonrisa.

- Hinata, ¿estás en casa? – escuché la voz de Naruto.

La mujer me miró con sus ojos tan negros – Contéstale –

Tomé aire y grite un poco – En la cocina –

Escuché sus pasos acercarse – Espero que estés lista, nunca lo he hecho en la cocina, pero debe ser divert… - se calló de repente al observar a la mujer frente a mí, tragó saliva y me miró, su rostro era una combinación de sorpresa y pánico, de nuevo tragó saliva y pronunció – Mamá… -

Miré a la mujer frente a mí, era obvio que no era su verdadera madre, pero dado que fue adoptado, aquella mujer era una Uchiha sin duda, ahora que lo recordaba la había visto en las fotos.

- Naruto – susurró ella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó incapaz de mirarla a la cara, vaya, parecía un chiquillo tratando de ocultar algo.

- Solo pasaba por aquí, pensé en sorprenderte – se paró y caminó hacia él, desordenándole el cabello cuando lo tuvo cerca – Pero ¡vaya sorpresa me he llevado yo! – dijo mirándome – ¡Mira nada más! – caminó hacia a mí y tomo mi rostro en sus manos - ¡Que adorable! -

Naruto observaba todo con visión analítica, caminó hacia nosotros y se interpuso entre las dos.

- ¡Que grosero! – lo regañó Mikoto.

- No tienes idea de lo penosa que resulta la situación para Hinata, ¿verdad? – le dijo tratando de ocultar mi cuerpo con el suyo.

- Claro que sé lo incómodo que es pero estoy tan feliz – dijo sonriendo, aquella felicidad inentendible para mí – Es tan raro encontrar una chica en casa de Naruto – dijo, como explicándome asomándose por un costado de Naruto.

- Mamá – reclamó como un niño pequeño. Yo observaba todo ajena a participar - ¿A qué viniste? En serio -

- Ya, ya – dijo ella suspirando, lo miró con emoción y anunció – ¡Itachi va a casarse! – dio un saltito.

- ¿Casarse? – dijó Naruto con evidente sorpresa – Espera, ¿hablamos de Itachi? ¿Itachi Uchiha? –

Mikoto casi se rompe el cuello asintiendo – Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creerlo, ¡por eso es la gran cosa! – tomó de las manos a Naruto

- ¿Con quién? – preguntó de nuevo - ¿Cuándo fue que…? -

– Quería que fueras esta noche a casa, tendremos una cena – dijo interrumpiéndolo – Sólo si vas puedes saber los detalles -

Naruto apretó las manos – Estaré ahí –

- Bien – dijo Mikoto, apartó a Naruto y quedó frente a mí – Puedes venir también – me dijo – Estoy ansiosa de saber cómo es que estás esperando a Naruto en casa – me observo de arriba abajo – Con su camiseta favorita puesta – lo miró levantando la ceja.

Naruto no quiso mirarla a los ojos, y vi… ¿algo de sonrojo? ¡Vaya! Naruto Uzumaki estaba un poco sonrojado por la situación, no era para menos.

- Bien, debo irme – tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, antes de la puerta giró – Oh, por cierto… si van a hacer _eso_ en la cocina, limpien todo antes de cocinar – nos sonrió y con un – Adiós – se marchó.

Debo decir que los dos nos pusimos como un tomate, parecíamos dos adolescentes descubiertos por sus padres.

La puerta principal se escucho, luego un auto, me sentía incapaz de mirar a Naruto y el estaba demasiado concentrado en el piso de la cocina.

- ¿Irás? – su voz interrumpió el silencio. Lo miré sin saber que responderle. Es decir, yo quería ir, claro que quería, entrar un poco más en su mundo pero… ¿y él? Si había entendido bien nuestra relación se limitaba al sexo, no éramos novios, tampoco amigos, ni siquiera sabía qué éramos.

- Yo… -

- Quiero que vayas – me dijo mirándome fijamente – Por si te lo estabas preguntando – aclaró.

- Yo… - jugaba con el borde de la camiseta, estaba tan nerviosa. Me sonrió, esa sonrisa de nuevo, se acercó unos pasos y me besó la frente – Iré – confirmé.

Me tomo de la cintura y empezó a avanzar hasta que me topé con la encimera - ¿Crees que estás lista para conocer a la familia Uchiha? –

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que no lo estaba, lo conocía hace poco de una semana y él ya iba a presentarme en una cena familiar. ¿No estábamos corriendo antes de caminar? – Na… Naruto – susurré - ¿Por qué… quieres que vaya? –

Él se alejó un poco y me miró confundido – Quiero estar contigo – fue su respuesta.

- Pero… - mire al suelo – Conocer a tu familia, es… es un gran paso y nosotros… -

- Es sólo una cena, que me acompañes no significa que tengas que casarte conmigo –

Lo miré, ¿cómo podía hablar del matrimonio de una manera tan déspota? – Lo sé… entiendo lo… nuestro – susurré. Estaba claro, yo no era su novia, no era nada más allá de una mujer con quien mantenía una extraña relación cuyo eje era el sexo. Quería sonreír, pero se me hacía imposible no sentirme triste.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó levantando mi rostro de la barbilla.

- Nada – mentí – ¿Y si no les agrado? – fingí que esa era mi preocupación, él sonrió.

- Eres demasiado adorable, les gustarás – me abrazó. Sentí mariposas en el estómago.

Me deje acurrucar en su pecho.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- No estabas - dije – No pasé una buena noche – sin contar que encontré una fotografía y tengo un asombroso complot en mi mente.

Escuché su risa – Lo siento, mi hermano a veces es un idiota –

Me separé – No entiendo –

Se separó de mí mientras tomaba un tazón para servirse cereales también – Sasuke… lo conocerás esta noche, es un tonto que a veces sale con sus amigos, se embriaga y no sabe cómo regresar a casa –

Me senté a escucharlo.

- Anoche por ejemplo, estaba en Suna –

- ¿Suna? ¿A 3 horas de aquí? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Así es, no podía conducir así que tuve que ir por él – empezó a comer.

Sonreí – Eres un gran hermano – le dije.

Me miró – Él ha hecho lo mismo por mí, es algo como un pacto entre nosotros – terminó de comer y dejó el plato en el lavabo.

- Entonces, no has dormido nada – él negó.

Se estiró y luego me tendió la mano – ¿Quieres acompañarme a dormir? –

Asentí y tomé su mano con timidez. Contrario hasta lo que incluso yo pensaba, no hubo sexo, solo me abrazó y cayó dormido, mientras dormía lo observé, debía estar tan agotado. Empecé a detallarlo mientras dormía, su rostro, las marquitas de sus mejillas, sus labios, lo suave que era su cabello y como algunos mechones caían en su frente. Me embelesé mirándolo, analizando cada parte de él. Me aventuré a recorrer su nariz con uno de mis dedos. No sé cuánto tiempo lo observé, sólo en un momento me vi descubierta por el azul de sus ojos. Quise hacerme la dormida, pero era demasiado tarde.

- Hago lo mismo cuando duermes – me confesó, el calor en mi pecho de expandió y sentí una mezcla de felicidad y euforia – Es extraño –

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Que duerma con alguien en mi cama – me abrazó y me puso de espaldas a él – Digamos que eres la primera en muchas cosas – susurró en mi oído.

Me picó la curiosidad - ¿Cómo qué…? –

Me estrujó un poco más – Dormir en mi cama, conocer a mi madre… conocer a mi familia –

Aquello, ¿era bueno o malo?

- Hablando de mi familia, será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos – se levantó de la cama y me invitó a levantarme con él, me tomó de la mano y me llevó al cuarto de baño. Al entrar empezó a quitarse la ropa y yo por reflejo evite mirar.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? – le pregunté mirando a la pared.

- Vamos a darnos un baño –

- ¿Vamos? –

- Así es – dijo y sentí cómo sus manos se colaban debajo de su propia camisa, la que yo llevaba puesta y empezaba a tocar mi espalda, mi piel respondía al contacto, me giró quedando frente a mí, me acorraló contra el lavabo y me besó, lentamente. Acariciaba mi trasero con una mano y la otra estrujaba uno de mis pechos. Me deje ir, me deje hacer, sólo quería que nunca parara.

- Naruto – susurré cuando nos separamos. Me quitó su camisa y bajó mis bragas, me tomó de la mano y me guió a la bañera, entré primero y él salió del cuarto de baño. Lo escuché maldecir a lo lejos. Cuando apareció por la puerta se rascó la nuca a lo que me informaba.

- Nos hemos quedado sin condones – dijo con algo de remordimiento, tiró la caja vacía a la papelera y caminó hacia mí – Supongo que será un baño común y corriente –

Lo miré… claro, es tan normal para mí bañarme con un hombre. Entró a la bañera y se metió en el agua, invitándome a sentarme sobre él. Hice caso y allí nos quedamos cerca de 15 minutos, me dejó lavar su cabello, hicimos de la bañera nuestra piscina personal por un rato.

Tuve que esperar que él fuera de compras, después de todo, mi vestido y única prenda que llevé para mi estadía en casa de Naruto se había hecho pedazos, cortesía de mi anfitrión. Mientras él hacía todo eso por mí, tenía que maquillarme y tratar de arreglar un poco mi cabello.

Mi teléfono sonó, al ver el identificador el nombre de Kiba parpadeaba en la pantalla, demonios, no había hablado con él desde el incidente en el bar de Lee. Temerosa terminé por contestarle.

- Hola – dije.

- Hinata – habló él - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sonando preocupado.

- Si – respondí.

- Yo… - vaciló - ¿Podemos vernos? –

Medite un momento, ¿quería encontrarme con él y ponerme en otra situación incómoda? Era mi mejor amigo, pero él aún no entendía que eso era lo máximo que podía ofrecerle.

- Por favor… - pidió.

- Claro – respondí

- ¿Puede ser ahora mismo? –

¿Ahora? ¡Claro que no! – No puedo Kiba –

- Sólo… necesito que sea hoy –

Suspiré, no era posible, Naruto se enojaría. Pero… y si hablaba con él antes de la cena… No, no era posible, no tenía ropa. Recordé a Ino.

- Bien – susurré – En 40 minutos en el Maid Café –

- Perfecto – dijo.

Lo siguiente fue una sencilla llamada a Ino pidiéndole que me trajera algo de ropa. Unos vaqueros y una camisa, algo solo para ver a Kiba y volver al apartamento antes de que Naruto lo notara.

Había escogido el lugar porque quedaba a un par de calles, caminaría, aclararía todo y regresaría mucho antes, y todo sería como si yo jamás hubiese puesto un pie fuera del apartamento.

Al llegar lo vi, estaba con un atuendo deportivo, de la mano derecha se estiraba una correa y al final estaba su gigantesco perro Akamaru, quien ladró al verme.

- Hola – dije acariciando la cabeza del can, quien se dejo hacer y movió la cola. Miré a Kiba y él me sonrió.

- Pensé que no vendrías –

- ¿Cuándo te he dejado plantado? – pregunté fingiendo ofenderme.

- Nunca – sonreímos.

Nos ubicamos en una mesa afuera, puesto que Akamaru no podía quedarse adentro. Cada uno con un café en su mano y el silencio como protagonista.

- Yo… - Kiba rompió el silencio, me miró y supe que no podría decirlo.

- Lo sé – le dije – Lo sientes mucho, ya no volverá a pasar y entiendes perfectamente que… no podemos ser más de lo que ya somos –

Suspiró – Si… para mi desgracia – dijo en broma – Esa noche… bueno bebí de más –

- Kiba – le interrumpi – De veras todo está bien – de hecho si no hubieras actuado de esa forma no habría terminado en manos, literalmente, de Naruto, pensé.

- Hinata… - me miró con ternura - ¿De veras… tu y yo, no tenemos más oportunidad? –

- No –

No fue mi voz, Kiba se fijó y detrás de mí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki.

Kiba lo miró con ira - ¿Qué hace el señor traje de etiqueta aquí? –

Sentí escalofríos recorrerme la espalda.

- Me acerqué cuando vi a la srta. Hyuga hablar con un par de perros –

Kiba se levantó y Akamaru ladró en respuesta, las cosas se ponían feas. Me levanté y puse las manos en el pecho de Kiba.

- Cálmate, por favor –

- Yo no empecé – dijo como niño pequeño – Además, ¿Por qué tiene él que responderme? –

Naruto me tomó por la cintura y me puso a su lado, Kiba nos miró y comprendió todo.

- ¿Estás con él? – me preguntó entre triste y sorprendido.

- Está conmigo – le restregó Naruto en cara

- Kiba – suplique

- Bien, es decir… si te sientes bien con él – empezó a balbucear.

- Escucha – le pedi, alejándome de Naruto – De verdad lo siento –

Me miró – De verdad no pensé que doliera de esta forma – me susurró

- Nos das un segundo – le pedí a Naruto.

- Date prisa, debemos irnos – me dijo tajante.

Aleje unos metros a Kiba quien me miraba impresionado.

- ¿Cómo es que tu y él…? – preguntó

- Es una historia demasiado larga –

– No confío en él – me dijo señalándolo.

- Es buena persona – le dije – Además sé cuidarme sola -

Miré a Naruto, quien no parecía muy contento por la situación.

- Si te hace algo, juro que lo mataré –

- Ajá – dije incrédula, un momento de silencio nos invadió, vi la tristeza en sus ojos – ¿Estarás bien? –

- Depende, si te digo que no ¿lo dejarás? –

Me reí – No –

- Bueno, trataré de estar bien -

No podía quedarme allí consolando el corazón roto de mi mejor amigo, no mientras Naruto me acribillaba con la mirada.

- Debo irme – le susurré al tiempo que me metía en un abrazo forzado.

Me abrazó. Al soltarme nos miramos un momento y él miró a Naruto, estaba preocupado por mí realmente.

- Estaré bien – le aseguré y sin más dejé que Naruto me llevara de la mano.

Caminaba tan rápido que me costaba seguirle el paso. Pronto estuvimos frente al edificio, entramos y subimos el ascensor sin pronunciar palabra. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, y al cerrarla, solo me miró… como esperando que yo hiciera algo.

- Naruto… - hablé.

- ¿Qué tan difícil es cumplir una regla Hinata? – me preguntó.

- ¿Eh? –

- O mejor aún ¿qué mentira planeabas decirme? –

- Yo no iba a mentirte –

- Ibas a decirme que fuiste a encontrarte con tu ex novio en un café –

- No… no exactamente –

Apretó el puño – ¿Sabes lo que tuve que contenerme para no partirle la cara a ese infeliz cuando te abrazó? –

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

- Tu… ¿estás diciéndome que estás celoso? –

Me miró – Claro que estoy celoso, Hinata – camino hacia a mi – No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío – me miró de arriba abajo – Y tu eres mía –

- Kiba es solo mi amigo – aclaré.

- Lo aceptaría si fuera gay –

- Me vio contigo, sabe que… estoy contigo –

- Bien – dijo caminando hacia a mí – Tengo una pregunta – asentí – La noche que te encontré fuera del bar ¿por qué saliste? –

Miré al suelo y evitaba de todas formas mirarlo a los ojos.

- Hinata… - tomó mi rostro delicadamente y me hizo mirarlo.

- Kiba… trato de propasarse conmigo – susurré

Su mano bajó de mi quijada y formó un puño. Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

- Pero lo detuve, no pasó nada – dije rápidamente – Salí y tú me encontraste –

- No quiero que vuelvas a verlo –

No volver a ver a Kiba… Era mi mejor amigo, después de todo, una parte importante de mi mundo – No… - susurré, él me miró enojado – No puedes pedirme que deje a mis amigos, el trato fue que nadie más podría tocarme, no me estaba acostando con él, fue solo un café… somos amigos –

Suspiró – Bien – me miró – Si trata de hacerte algo, lo mataré –

Sonaba como una amenaza verdadera, incluso llegué a sentir miedo.

- De verdad… estás demente – susurré.

- Y es todo por tu culpa –

- No – dije alejándome un poco – Estabas así antes de conocerme –

- Un poco – se acercó a mi acorralándome contra la pared – Soy controlador, ¿recuerdas? –

- Sí, pero yo no soy una muñeca –

- Y nadie te trata como una – unió su nariz con la mía – Tengo miedo, Hinata –

¿Miedo? - ¿Porqué? – pregunté

Me miró fijamente – De verdad me gustas. Te voy a pedir algo, jamás te enamores de mí, yo no puedo enamorarme de ti –

Mi corazón dio un vuelco - ¿Por qué no? –

Se alejó de mi y sonrió arrogante – Porque sufrirás mucho – caminó hacía unos paquetes, mi vestido nuevo estaba allí, me lo entregó yo tomé la bolsa… pero esa no era mi pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no puedes enamorarte de mí? –

Me miró fijamente, sus ojos fríos – Porque no tengo corazón, recuérdalo – sin más salió de la habitación dejándome sola con un vestido de color rojo en mis manos.

Me miré en el espejo, era cierto… Yo no podría enamorarme de él. Sólo teníamos sexo… pero… ¿le presentas a tu familia a alguien con quien solo tienes sexo? No, ¿verdad? Observé mi rostro en el reflejo, mi cara, mi cabello, todo, ¿era solo esto lo que le interesaba a Naruto? ¿Un trasero y un par de senos? Me senté aún sin ponerme el vestido y entonces supe que tenía que dejar de soñar, que él no se iba a enamorar de mí y me prometí algo.

- Yo tampoco me enamoraré de ti, Naruto – hablé al aire.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola :3 **

**Tres cosas importantes, siendo la primera el más gigantesco GRACIAS de la vida. Por el amor a este fic, por el recibimiento de "Dame amor" y por hacerme tan pero tan feliz.**

**Segunda, ¡ya tengo internet! Pero estoy próxima a entrar a examen, he decido esforzarme al máximo por ustedes y tratar de actualizar cada fin de semana.**

**Tercero; "Dame amor" será un TwoShot. Trabajaré realmente duro.**

**Repito que leen esto lo leen bajo su responsabilidad. No quiero ser la promotora de una generación pervertida.**

**Los personajes son del gran Masashi Kishimoto quien nos ha ilusionado 3 veces más con la posibilidad de NaruHina.**

**- Ladywithmoustache :3**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Terminé de maquillarme, sin embargo, ni mil kilos de cosméticos ocultarían mi tristeza. No era desamor lo que sentía, era solo... tristeza, una parte de mi se sentía totalmente usada. Observé mi rostro, mis ojos me delataban totalmente, se podía ver la tristeza en el plateado. Suspiré profundamente.

Escuché pasos y entendí que él venía, me puse de pie y ordene rápidamente con las manos mi vestido, un hermoso vestido rojo, muy corto abajo pero muy conservador en la parte de arriba, no me sentaba mal, era mi rostro el que no estaba acorde con el vivo color. Parpadee un par de veces y lo vi reflejado en el espejo a mi lado.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo sonriendo - No pensé que pudieras verte más hermosa - vi el sonrojo en mis mejillas reflejado en el espejo. Me tomó por las caderas y suspiro en mi cuello, toda mi piel se erizó. Aspiro mi perfume y acaricio mi cabello - Hueles muy bien -

Sonreí. De verdad se sentía bien tenerlo cerca.

- Tu te ves muy bien también - susurre.

Lucía un impecable traje de corbata, una corbata azul oscura, un traje de etiqueta negro, todo resaltando su rostro, su cabello parecía brillar más y sus azules ojos centelleaban, si se hubiera ido la luz en ese momento creo que hubieran brillado como un faro. Me embelesé mirándolo por el espejo, y luego... observé mi rostro. Sentí miedo, lo miraba con tanta dulzura, de nuevo mis ojos brillaban, todo por tenerlo cerca, y dada la reciente conversación aquello no era nada bueno, ¿por qué? Porque significaba que algo estaba sintiendo por él y aquello no era permitido. Me observé con miedo. Tenía una guerra de miradas con mi reflejo. Mis mejillas perdieron color. Estaba aterrada.

- ¡Hinata! - volví a la tierra con su voz - ¿Te sucede algo? -

Parpadeé y lo observé - No, solo... creo que... - piensa una excusa Hinata, piensa una excusa - De verdad me preocupa no encajar en tu familia - ¡Oh, pero que idiotez!

Su sonrisa me tranquilizó - Ya te dije que te amarán - me beso la frente - Ahora vamos antes de que empiece a despedazar ese vestido también -

Minutos después estábamos en el auto. El silencio nos invadía y aquello no me gustaba.

- Gracias por el vestido - susurré, él sonrió sin desviar la mirada del camino.

- ¿Siempre agradeces por todo? - me preguntó.

- Si, es lo correcto - dije - ¿Tu no lo haces? -

- De vez en cuando - entramos a un vecindario de grandes casas con enormes jardines, reprimí un "wao" - Cuando le agradeces a alguien creas dependencia y no quiero depender de nadie -

Entrecerré los ojos - Tienes las filosofías más raras que he escuchado nunca, todo debe ser tuyo solo tuyo, no agradeces porque te hace dependiente, puedes tener sexo sin crear ningún lazo... -

El carro frenó en seco, por poco acabo de cara contra el parabrisas. Lo miré totalmente alterada, me miraba con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

- ¿Tener sexo sin crear lazos? - me preguntó - Hinata... -

- No digas nada - me apresuré - Por favor -

- ¡Claro que debo decir algo! -

- No - dije moviendo las manos - Yo entiendo, entiendo que así vives las cosas, es... es solo como eres -

- ¿Crees que no me importas, verdad? -

Lo miré fijamente.

- Porque si es así, estás muy equivocada - me tomó de la barbilla - No sé que tonterías estés pensando al respecto, pero... me siento feliz contigo. Me agrada estar contigo -

- Yo... es sólo que... dices que jamás podrás enamorarte, siento que soy sólo sexo -

Suspiró - ¿Quieres saber la verdad? - lo miré interrogándolo en silencio - Me enamoré en el pasado y no fue nada placentero. De hecho, fue lo peor que he tenido que pasar - se apoyó sobre el volante - Ella... ella jugó conmigo, usando el sexo, me hizo hacer... cosas demasiado estúpidas, era algo como su esclavo, esclavo que cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -

Escuchaba todo atentamente. ¿Sería la pelirrosa la chica de la que me hablaba?

- La encontré en la cama con dos chicos -

Me llevé la mano a la boca, dos chicos.

- Uno de ellos era Sasuke - dijo casi con ira - La compartíamos - lo miré confundida y el me sonrió en respuesta - Fue una época loca - dijo sonriendo - Universidad, fraternidades, mucho alcohol, drogas y sexo, mucho sexo -

Mi sorpresa iba aumentando, ¿pero a qué universidad iba?

- Hinata, yo sé que no eres como ella. Pero no he tenido buenas experiencias con el amor -

Bien, ahora entendía que Naruto estaba un poco peor de lo que imaginaba.

- Ya que sabes todo eso, ¿entiendes? - me preguntó - No eres una muñeca inflable, eres una persona y... me importas -

- Lo siento - susurré.

- ¿Qué? -

- Presionarte de esta manera -

El carro siguió su camino.

- Entonces... no te preocupa lo más mínimo mi familia, ¿no es así? -

Me vi descubierta totalmente y traté de ocultarlo - Claro que sí, las condiciones en que conocí a tu madre no fueron las mejores -

- Ha tenido que ver peores cosas, además mi padre y ella parecían conejos, por eso jamás invitaba chicas a casa, eran ruidosos -

- No quiero tener una imagen mental cuando los vea, no digas más -

Su mano libre tomó la mía y nuestros dedos se enlazaron, una sonrisa tonta adornó mis labios.

Llegamos a una imponente mansión, al bajar del auto mi boca formó una perfecta "o", Naruto cerró la puerta del coche detrás de mí y se puso en frente extendiendo su mano - ¿Lista? -

Titubeé y luego tomé su mano. Cruzamos la puerta y me sentí maravillada, aquel era otro mundo para mí, elegantes arañas de luces colgando del techo, hermosos floreros por doquier, obras de arte adornando las paredes, todo tan limpio y brillante, pisos de mármol y una pared que de inmediato llamó mi atención. Naruto notó mi reacción y me llevó hacia ella.

Una colección de fotos, reconocí el cabello rubio de Naruto, un pequeño sonriente de aproximadamente 8 años, luego un adolescente con su uniforme de secundaria y un último recibiendo su diploma... con una cabellera rosada a su lado. Tragué en seco.

- Naruto... - susurré, era ahora o nunca, iba a preguntárselo.

- ¡Naruto! - los dos giramos a la voz que le llamaba, sentí desvanecerme cuando una cabellera rosada corrió hasta sus brazos y se envolvió en ellos ajena a mi presencia. Era ella. Sin duda era ella - ¡No te he visto en siglos! -

Observaba todo totalmente aterrada, ¿quién era ella? Mi respiración se tornada errática, Naruto sonreía y la extraña al parecer no me notaba.

- Mira nada más - lo observó de arriba a abajo, cosa que despertó algo como un instinto asesino en mí - ¡Ya no eres el pequeño Naruto que conocí! - luego sus ojos me notaron, y me sentí congelada. Verde, jade. Era ella, era Sakura - ¡Hola! - me saludó enérgica - Tu debes ser Hinata - dijo acercándose a mí - Eres más bonita de lo que Mikoto dijo - miró a Naruto - Ahora sales con chicas guapas, ¿eh? -

Miraba la escena totalmente confundida, ¿quién era ella? Miré a Naruto como esperando que aclarara todas mis dudas y al parecer entendió.

- Hinata, ella es Sakura Haruno - la aludida se enderezó y ordenó su cabello ahora largo - Es la novia de Sasuke, o algo así, desde que tengo memoria. Y es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida -

- ¿Cómo novia de Sasuke o algo así? - preguntó fingiendo enojo - Mucho gusto - extendió su mano - Soy Sakura Haruno, y soy la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha -

- Es malo mentir Sakura - una cuarta voz hizo entrada, cuando miré un chico de tes blanca y cabello negro, se recostaba en el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

- Bien, no estamos comprometidos, pero cuento con ello algún día - Sakura corrió ante el recién aparecido que supuse era Sasuke. Naruto se puso a mi lado y me acercó a él.

- Sé lo que estás pensando - me susurró solo a mí - Y no, Sakura no es la chica de la que te hablé -

Pude respirar normalmente, entonces podía suponer que Sakura no representaba una amenaza romanticamente hablando. Un suspiro se escapo de mi boca y vi cómo Naruto reprimía una carcajada.

Me instó a caminar hacia la pareja en el marco de la puerta y entonces conocí cara a cara a Sasuke Uchiha, en toda mi vida de fotógrafa no había visto un chico tan guapo, claro no me parecía más guapo que Naruto, pero sin duda podía dejar en el suelo a cualquier modelo. Me miró con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Hinata? - asentí sin estar segura del por qué sabía mi nombre - Sasuke - dijo su nombre. Sakura colgaba de su brazo.

- ¿No hablas mucho, verdad? - me preguntó Sakura.

- ¿Eh? Lo... lo siento, es un verdadero placer conocerlos - dije en voz baja.

Sakura me sonrió - Eres una verdadera dulzura, ¿cómo convives con Naruto? -

- Por favor Sakura, soy irresistible y lo sabes - dijo el aludido. Sonreía como un niño.

- Claro - respondía la ojijade con evidente sarcasmo.

- ¿Cómo soportas tu a Sasuke? Sería una mejor pregunta - atacó el rubio.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y él entornó los ojos - Bueno, él si es irresistible -

La mecánica de los tres me resultaba fascinante, Sasuke parecía un bloque de hielo, pero hacia pequeños gestos que delataban que sentía algo por Sakura, y Sakura no podía ser más obvia en demostrar que se moría por el pelinegro. Naruto y Sakura bromeaban como chiquillos y todo me parecía fascinante. El temor de repente se alejó de mí, y las dudas se borraron, al menos por esta noche.

- ¿Mis padres? - preguntó Naruto.

- Han ido a buscar a Itachi al aeropuerto - contestó Sasuke - Regresarán en una hora -

Naruto levantó una ceja divertido - ¿Y qué hacían ustedes dos solos, eh? -

Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke sonrió de lado - No te interesa - dijo con su rostro totalmente neutro.

Naruto sonrió y me miró - ¿Quieres conocer mi casa? -

Asentí, nos despedimos de la pareja un momento, aunque antes Naruto abrazó a Sasuke, lo que se me hizo bastante raro. Me mostró la gigantesca sala, con un televisor que bien podía semejar una pantalla de cine. El comedor perfectamente decorado para la noche de hoy. La cocina, donde reposaban deliciosos platillos, listos para servirse.

Al subir al segundo piso, caminamos por las habitaciones, y pronto llegamos a la suya. Entramos y observé por un momento todo. Paredes anaranjadas, algunos autos de juguete y un sinnúmero de trofeos, viejos discos y un pequeño televisor en la mesa.

Naruto cerró la puerta tras de él y me tomó de la cintura por detrás.

- Esta era mi habitación - apartó mi cabello y puso su barbilla en mi hombro - ¿Te gusta? -

- Es hermosa -

Se alejó de mi un momento y se sentó en la cama para después dejarse caer - ¡Demonios! ¡Que bien se siente! - se sentó de nuevo y me miró - Debes probarla, es la cama más suave que hayan hecho nunca -

Insegura camine y me senté a su lado, me dejé caer y el se dejó caer conmigo. Evidentemente era la cama más cómoda en la que había estado. Nos miramos fijamente, nuestros rostros empezaron a acercarse, sus labios rozaron los míos.

- ¿Trajiste más lápiz labial? -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Pienso besarte -

Asentí, menos mal lo había metido en mi bolso antes de salir. Sin más me besó, me dejé llevar por el beso, su lengua bailaba con la mía, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura. Se posicionó sobre mí y me acomodó sobre su cama, su antigua cama. Gemí en su boca al sentir cómo cierta parte de su anatomía presionaba contra mi, una de sus manos tomó mi seno y masajeó suavemente. Su boca pronto pasó a besar mi cuello, mis clavículas, me estaba llevando al éxtasis.

- Na... Naruto... - susurré - Van a... des... descubrirnos -

- Cerré con llave - dijo entre besos.

- Pero... - gemí cuando mordió mi cuello.

- Shhh - dijo riéndose un poco - Las paredes de esta casa son muy delgadas Hinata, no querrás de Sasuke y Sakura sepan lo que ocurre aquí arriba - unió su nariz con la mía - Aunque lo más probable es que ellos estén en las mismas condiciones -

Respiraba con dificultad, sentía la humedad en mi entrepierna, estaba excitada y el hecho de tener a Naruto sobre mí no ayudaba nada.

- Es una lástima que no tenga condones - habló fingiendo lástima - Pero... - se deshizo el nudo de su corbata - Siempre hay otras formas de divertirnos -

Me besó apasionadamente, acarició mis brazos, bajando poco a poco, cuando mis manos tocaron las suyas, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Empezó a subir mis manos sobre mi cabeza y de repente cortó el beso. En su boca estaba dibujada una sonrisa hermosa y pervertida. Sentí la tela de su corbata alrededor de mis muñecas, y supe enseguida qué quería: atarme.

Lo dejé, de hecho, me gustaba la idea, un poco. Una vez atada confirmó que fuera suficientemente fuerte. ¿Qué iba a hacerme? Se puso de pie y caminó un momento por la habitación.

- Na... Naruto - susurré.

Me observó de pie.

- Recuerda - dijo muy serio - Si haces ruido, tendrás un castigo -

Gemí lo más silenciosamente posible. Era muy excitante.

- ¿Trato hecho? -

Asentí.

- Bien - dijo sonriendo.

Acarició mis piernas, subió mi vestido y tomó mi ropa interior, empezó a quitarla lentamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirándome a los ojos, yo estaba a la expectativa. Subió un poco más mi vestido, hasta descubrir mi ombligo. Empezó a besar mi abdomen a lo que mis ojos se cerraron, disfrutando del contacto.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando empezó a descender, no podía detenerlo, mis manos atadas no me dejaban hacer nada. Y entonces sentí su lengua en ese lugar, y gemí. Se alejó y lo miré extrañada.

- Eres una chica mala - claro, había hecho ruido - ¿Lista para el castigo? -

Sentí algo de miedo, ¿castigo, qué castigo?

Se levantó y buscó en una gaveta otra corbata - Esta la use en mi graduación - me contó. Ató mi pie derecho a la cama. Entonces, ¿este era mi castigo?

- ¿Lista? - dijo acercándose de nuevo a mi zona sur. Sin esperar respuesta inicio de nueva la tortura con su lengua, mi espalda se arqueaba y me moría los labios tan fuerte que creía que en cualquier momento sentiría el sabor de mi propia sangre. Un pequeño movimiento electrocutó todo mi cuerpo, y... gemí. Se detuvo, ¡maldición! Justo cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

- Que triste, ¿verdad? - dijo burlándose de mí - Estabas tan cerca -

Sentí como mi pie izquierdo ahora se inmovilizaba. Y de nuevo, su lengua. No estaba dispuesta a darle gusto, así se me fuera la vida, no haría el más mínimo ruido.

Su lengua seguía trazando círculos y más círculos, sin embargo no cedía, no iba a gemir, primero rompería mis labios. Estaba próxima a llegar, de nuevo, faltaba poco, lo sentía, pero entonces... jugó sucio. Insertó un dedo dentro de mí sin avisarme y aquello deshizo el nudo que había hecho en mi garganta. Gemí al sentir las contracciones dentro de mí. Se detuvo de nuevo y me miró sonriendo.

- Na... Naruto - susurré.

- No, no - me dijo acercándose a mí rostro - No hables como si el juego hubiera terminado - me rozó los labios y levantó un poco más el vestido, bajando igualmente mi sostén - Apenas empieza, Hinata - me miró de nuevo - Es una lástima que volvieras a hacer ruido, ahora, no podrás ver nada - y sin más me cubrió los ojos.

Sentí cómo se levantó de la cama, no podía ver nada. Me trataba de guiar con lo poco que oía pero era imposible.

Sentí de nuevo el peso de él en la cama. Repartió besos por todo mi abdomen y sin avisar besaba mis pechos. Era bastante excitante el no poder ver a dónde se dirigía, solo sentir cuando ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. Y nuevamente su lengua en mí. Mordía mis labios nuevamente, peor aún cuando añadió un dedo juguetón en mi interior. Soporté todo lo que pude y sin más se detuvo.

Repliqué en mi interior, no había hecho ruido. Sentí sus manos en mis caderas y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, sentí como me invadía por completo. Me había penetrado, de un solo golpe y sin piedad alguna. Grite y al parecer poco importo, pues inició las embestidas salvajes desde el primer momento, sentía mis pechos subir y bajar, al compás que él marcaba, el placer corría por cada una de mis venas, recordándome a mi misma el no hacer ruido, algo que es muy difícil cuando quieres seguirle el ritmo a Naruto. Sentí cómo llegaba a mi orgasmo y grite su nombre al tiempo que él gritaba el mío.

Cayó sobre mi, exhausto. Escuché su risa y me quitó la venda. Acabamos de tener sexo en su viejo cuarto, justo antes de conocer a sus padres.

Entonces caí en cuenta que él me había dicho que no tenía condones, y abrí los ojos, el miedo se apoderó de mí... ¿acaso se había dejado llevar por las ganas y no había usado protección?

- Na... Naruto - susurré mientras el desataba el nudo de mis muñecas.

Me miró sonriente - Dime -

- Has... ¿has usado condón? -

Sonrió - Abrazar a Sasuke a veces es bueno -

Entonces, había abrazado a su hermano por un condón, ¡vaya! Entonces, ¡ellos sabían qué íbamos a hacer acá arriba!

- Significa que lo saben todo - dije.

- Si - dijo desatandome el pie izquierdo liberándome totalmente al fin.

- ¿Por qué tuve que callar entonces? - dije acomodándome el vestido.

Me besó la frente - Es divertido -

Claro, jugaba conmigo. Fingí sentirme molesta, en realidad no lo estaba. Me levanté de la cama y tomé mi ropa interior del suelo, camine hacia la puerta que indicaba el baño.

Me miré en el espejo, la cara de sexo se notaba a kilómetros. Saqué mi maquillaje e intente hacer algo con mi rostro.

Al salir Naruto tenía nuevamente su corbata. Viéndose tan guapo como sólo él.

- Han llegado mis padres - informó - Será mejor que bajemos - asentí. Camine junto a él y me tomó de la cintura al caminar juntos - No volveré a ver mi cuarto de la misma forma - bromeó.

Bajé las escaleras evitando sentirme incómoda. Iba a ver a la madre, padre y hermanos de una persona que hace menos de 15 minutos tuvo sexo conmigo.

- ¡Hinata! - saludó Mikoto - ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas venido! - me llevó frente a un hombre, muy guapo y con rastros de su edad en el rostro - Él es mi esposo, Fugaku -

- ¡Vaya, vaya! - dijo el señor Uchiha mirando a Naruto - ¡Eres bastante guapa, eh! - extendió su mano - ¡Buen trabajo Naruto! -

El aludido se acercó - Papá - susurró. Un conmovedor abrazo adornó la escena.

- Siéntense, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi y Konan esperan - anunció Mikoto.

- Bien - susurró Naruto - Vamos - dijo tomando mi mano y entrando al comedor.

Lo observé y apreté un poco su mano, en ese momento supe algo. No estaba enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, no ahora, pero... me gustaba tenerlo cerca, me gustaba sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, quería estar en su mundo, y más importante, quería estar con él. Sin embargo, me recordé la promesa, no me enamoraría, no de él. Pero ahora que lo pienso... no era nada favorecedor el futuro de esa promesa.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola :3 **

**Les hablo desde la hermosa y sensual tierra de VACACIONES, yeiii. Siii ya puedo escribir con toda libertad, a todas hor... bueno, no a todas horas. Yo debo comer y dormir porque... no sé la humanidad y sus rarezas.**

**Y pues si ustedes quieren un fanfic en especial, de una temática especial, y con dedicatorio ¡NO DUDEN EN PEDIRLO! Un mensaje basta.**

**GirlBender, he de decirte que me río mucho con tus reviews. Me he pasado un ratito por tu perfil eh.**

**Y gracias, gracias a toooodos por sus reviews, cada vez que veo ese numero aumentando entro en euforia total.**

**Quiero quizás, si alguien se anima, trabajar en equipo con alguien de ustedes y sacar una historia espectacular. **

**Y pues yaaa que largo, ¿verdad? Les dejo el capi.**

**Repito que leen esto lo leen bajo su responsabilidad. No quiero ser la promotora de una generación pervertida.**

**Los personajes son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Oh, oh por cierto si ustedes también andan de vacaciones y aman los animes como su servidora les recomiendo que se pasen por Shingeki no Kyojin y se enamoren de Eren Jaeger como yo, es una serie excelente.**

**- Ladywithmoustache :3**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Al llegar al comedor sentí un par de incómodas miradas de color negro, aguamarina y por ultimo una de color café claro, casi amarillo. Como examinándome, intente esquivarlas refugiándome en Naruto quien les devolvía la mirada con cara de "no comprendo", Sasuke sonrió de lado y movió su mano, Naruto observó su mano y yo hice lo mismo. Ya entendía, habíamos entrado tomados de la mano como una pareja.

- Exageran, no es la primera vez que tomo de la mano a alguien – dijo Naruto defendiéndose.

- Es la primera vez que traes una chica a casa, ya era suficiente sorpresa – comenta Sakura – Y ahora entras con ella de la mano, ¡buen trabajo, Hinata! –

No supe que responder, pero una pequeña sonrisa escapo de mis labios, la combinación de la vergüenza del momento con la repentina felicidad al saber que yo era la primera chica en estar en tan íntimas condiciones con Naruto y su familia.

- Con que esta es Hinata – una voz nueva para mí se escuchó, un chico muy parecido a Sasuke pero con apariencia más madura y el cabello algo más largo se ubicó frente a mí – Es un placer conocer a la novia de mi hermanito – dijo estirando la mano.

¿Novia? No sabía si el término aplicaba realmente para mí. Era más como una… acompañante.

- Es Itachi - habló Naruto, soltó mi mano para que yo pudiera estrechar la de su hermano mayor.

- Un placer – dije tomando su mano, así que él era Itachi Uchiha.

Una chica tras él le tocó el hombro como recordándole algo – Ah, claro. Naruto, Hinata ella es Konan – la chica de hermoso cabello azul y la dueña de un par de ojos cafes/amarillos se acercó sonriente y algo apenada y se ubicó a su lado, Itachi pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros, de veras se veían bien juntos – Mi futura esposa – dijo, Konan sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

Naruto sonrió – Con que eres tú la valiente que se casará con Itachi – Itachi lo miró y luego observó a Sasuke.

- Han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, ¿no? –

Sasuke sonrió de lado – Supongo que pensamos parecido a veces -

- Es la tercera persona que me dice lo mismo – habló Konan – No era tan mal chico, ¿o sí? –

- Define mal chico – añadió Naruto. Una pequeña carcajada invadió la sala.

Nos sentamos juntos en la mesa, parecía una presentación de las tres a la familia, Itachi estaba junto a Konan, de vez en cuando se tomaban la mano, destilaban amor. Sasuke y Sakura eran algo distintos, claro que se veían bien juntos, pero Sakura era en extremo amorosa y Sasuke tan frío, serio y templado, aunque sonreía a veces ante sus ocurrencias. Y luego, desentonando con su familia con su cabellera rubia, Naruto estaba a mi lado, sonriendo… y tomando mi mano. Un calor extraño me recorrió cuando me descubrió observándolo. Su mano apretó la mía y sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelto y entonces me di cuenta de que desgraciadamente… lo quería, no sexualmente, quería esto, me estaba enamorando de Naruto Uzumaki, me había metido a la boca del lobo bañada en salsa de carne.

- ¡Mira nada más Fugaku! – la voz de Mikoto sorprendió a todos. Pese a tener esa gigante mansión, venía con su delantal y una bandeja de comida.

- Han crecido nuestros chicos, eh – le respondió su marido.

- Crecieron hace mucho, ¡ya tienen novias! – dijo emocionada, fingiendo estar a punto de llorar.

Los tres chicos bajaron la cabeza, algo avergonzados.

Una vez la emoción pasó y todos estuvimos en la mesa inició el banquete, y he de decir banquete porque todo estaba delicioso. Una vez terminado el plato principal, llegó el postre, momento que aprovecharon para sacar toda la información posible de Konan, desde cómo se conocieron hasta cómo decidieron casarse. Ya saben, todo el interrogatorio de una madre. Me alegraba no estar en sus zapatos. Observé al hombre a mi lado, ¿algún día estaría yo en esta situación? Siendo interrogada por Mikoto sobre la relación con su hijo. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas a las nubes de pensamiento que se acumulaban. Demonios, no debía pensar en eso. Para estar en los zapatos de Konan tendría que haber un compromiso de por medio y no quería imaginar a Naruto arrodillado frente a mí, básicamente porque eso no pasaría.

- ¡Eh, Hinata! – parpadeé saliendo de mi nube de pensamientos, Sakura chasqueaba los dedos frente a mí.

- Perdón, ¿me decías algo? – pregunté apenada. Sentí que Naruto me observaba así que no giré para hacerle cara.

- Quería tu número – me dijo mostrando su celular – No tengo con quien salir en esta ciudad, ¿te parece salir conmigo? – observó a Naruto – Vas a dejar que salga conmigo –

- Si ella quiere –

- Va a querer – afirmó, me miró sonriente - ¿Y bien? –

- Eh, si claro – Sakura parecía muy agradable, eso y sumando que sabía mucho de Naruto y toda su vida pasada podía ser bueno. Intercambiamos números rápidamente.

- Bien – dijo observando su celular – Supongo que podremos hacer algo estos tres días sin Naruto en la ciudad –

Me congele, ¿Naruto salía de la ciudad? Lo observé, lucía algo rígido. Bien, aquello me confirmaba que en definitiva yo no era su novia, era su amiga con derechos, alguien a quien no debes entregarle explicaciones ni mucho menos compartir planes. No sabía qué era peor, el que no planeara contarme o que Sakura esperara que yo lo supiera. Intente parecer relajada, pero la verdad, en mi interior ardía de ira.

Naruto trató de tomar mi mano y la aleje, fingiendo tomar el móvil. No volvió a intentarlo. Sakura observaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

No entendía por qué solo estaba enojada. Toda la alegría de hace un momento se esfumó por completo con solo es detalle. No era un viaje sorpresa, Naruto tenía una agenda muy apretada como para salir de improviso, y… ¡por tres días! Y el que Sakura lo supiera antes que yo, me confirmaba la hipótesis, no habían hablado solos durante la velada por lo que ella debía estar enterada antes de esta noche.

- Debemos irnos – anunció Naruto.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Mikoto.

- Mi vuelo sale muy temprano – se excusó – Ha sido un placer conocerte Konan – la aludida sonrió – Nos vemos entonces –

Me levanté de mi puesto – Muchas gracias por la cena, todo estaba delicioso – dije a Mikoto.

Me tomó la mano – De verdad eres adorable, Hinata –

Me sentí sonrojar – Y fue un placer conocerlos a todos, Itachi, Konan les deseo muchísima suerte y mucho amor – observé a Naruto, quien me miraba algo triste – De verdad deseo que sean muy felices juntos – les dije, sin apartar la vista de él.

- Gracias, Hinata – respondió Itachi – Estás en la lista de invitados, eh – me dijo – Da igual lo que haga este idiota –

Sonreí.

- Te llamaré mañana – me dijo Sakura.

Naruto caminó junto a mí y me tomó del brazo, una despedida juntos y estábamos pronto caminando hacia su auto.

Una vez dentro, respiré. Basta de apariencias, estaba molesta, con Naruto. Aún no entendía bien el por qué, solo estaba molesta.

Entro y se ubicó en el puesto de piloto. Encendió el auto pero cuando iba a dar reversa lo apagó y me miró.

- Iba a decírtelo –

- ¿Qué cosa? – fingí demencia, estaba claro. Él no me debía explicación alguna.

- No quieras hacerte la tonta, el viaje… iba a decírtelo –

- Ah – dije – No es como si tuvieras que decirme todo – lo miré fijamente – No tenemos esa relación –

Me miró totalmente confundido - ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a la verdadera Hinata? –

- Quizás me di cuenta de las cosas – dije mirando por la ventanilla.

- ¿De qué hablas? – tomó mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo - ¿Puedes explicarme qué te pasa? –

- Que no estamos juntos, es decir… es tal como tú dices, solo sexo – me miró enojado.

- Si las cosas fueran así no estarías aquí esta noche –

- Es eso lo que no entiendo – le dije – Me dices que no me enamore de ti, que no tienes corazón, que eres incapaz de amar a una mujer, pero luego eres todo un caballero conmigo, me dices tantas cosas, es como si un huracán pasara por mi mente, me traes a tu casa, me presentas a tu familia y aceptas que me llamen como tu novia pero… pero luego repites que no debo enamorarme, para después mirarme como si fuera tu persona favorita y… y entonces… entonces me gustas – su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa – No quiero salir lastimada, pero siento que juegas conmigo, ¿cómo pretendes que no te quiera siquiera un poco cuando me tratas de esta manera? Te quiero, te quiero y no sé si puedo soportar que no hagas lo mismo –

- Hinata, yo… -

- No necesito que respondas – le interrumpí. Bien… había soltado la lengua. Toda la ira se había transformado en valentía súbitamente, y me había descargado, totalmente. Giré mi rostro a la ventanilla de nuevo. Escuché cómo la puerta se abría, giré para observar como rápidamente salía del auto lo rodeaba y llegaba a mi puerta, la abría y me aprisionaba en sus brazos.

- Lo siento – excelente, nada te sube más el ánimo que decir "Te quiero" y que te respondan "Lo siento" – No me había encontrado con alguien como tú, no quiero lastimarte por eso siempre te pido que no te enamores de mi, pero… si quiero que lo hagas – se separó y unió su frente a la mía – Inconscientemente, quiero que lo hagas – me miró – Con otras mujeres no he tenido los impulsos que tengo contigo – se alejó – Dormir contigo, tocarte a cada instante, besarte cada vez que puedo y querer matar a todo el que quiera algo contigo… - se alejó un poco - Eres tú, Hinata, tu - se agarró el cabello- Siempre busco mantener todo bajo control, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo contigo?-

- Naruto... no entiendo-

-Haces que todo, absolutamente todo se vuelva un caos, de todas las mujeres tenía que encontrar precisamente a una que me está volviendo loco - me tomó de las mejillas y me besó con necesidad, de verdad... ¿yo lo volvía loco? El beso terminó y entonces… - Te quiero –

Mi corazón se detuvo, de hecho, todo mi universo dejo de girar. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Me tomó de la mano – Y de hecho, eres mi novia, el que tu no estuvieras enterada no lo hacía menos cierto, ya te había dicho que eras mía – sin más se alejo con una sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo a tomar su puesto. Cerré la puerta aún en estado de shock.

Seguía boquiabierta y mirando al parabrisas del coche aún cuando este arrancó.

- Ah, sobre el viaje – llamó mi atención – Planeaba pedirte algo esta noche, por eso no te había dicho nada –

Cerré mi boca y desarmé el nudo que tenía en la garganta - ¿Pedirme algo? –

Me miró sonriente y asintió con la cabeza – Mi vuelo sale a las 6 de la mañana, si durmieras en mi casa hoy tendríamos que levantarnos muy temprano para que pueda dejarte en tu casa –

- Puedo tomar un tax… -

- No vas a tomar un taxi – interrumpió antes de que terminará siquiera de hacer la sugerencia - ¿Hay algún problema si duermo yo en tu casa? –

¿QUEEE? ¿Me estaba pidiendo pasar la noche en mi apartamento realmente?

- No, es decir… debe estar algo desordenado pero… ¿hablas en serio? –

- No puedo llevarte conmigo, estarías encerrada en un hotel, cuando viajo es para estar ocupado en aburridas reuniones –

Bien, ¿Qué no podía darme tiempo de procesar todo lo ocurrido los últimos 20 minutos? Suspiré – Aún estoy procesando lo de… volverte loco y… ser… ser tu novia – dije casi susurrando.

Una pequeña carcajada escapó de él – No es la gran cosa –

- Claro que lo es – dije – De verdad pensé que nos estancaríamos en eso de solo tener sexo –

- ¿No te gusta tener sexo conmigo? –

- ¿Qué? No, ¡me encanta! – me miró divertido, lo había hecho a propósito, me sonrojé, ¿pero qué demonios había acabado de decir?

- Pero que pervertida te has vuelto – dijo burlándose de mí.

- ¡No lo soy! – grite un poco – Es solo que… bueno, todo giraba en torno a eso –

Un semáforo nos hizo parar - ¿Quieres probar que en realidad te quiero? –

- ¿Eh? –

- Te demostraré que no estoy contigo solo por eso –

- ¿Cómo? –

- No tendremos sexo, claro – explicó – Hasta que tu ruegues por él –

- ¿Qué? – abrí mi boca en sorpresa, me sonrió autosuficiente – Entonces no lo tendremos jamás, no voy a rogarte –

Llegamos al edificio, me miró sonriendo y tomó mi mentón hasta acercarme a él lo suficiente para pasar su lengua alrededor de mi labios – Lo harás Hinata, y estaré ansioso por verlo –

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, demonios, no iba a jugar limpio. Bien, yo tampoco.

- El que va a rogar es otro – besé su nariz – Guarda la lengua, sé morder ¿sabes? – un gemido se ahogo en su garganta. Me bajé del auto con una sonrisa – Te voy a abrir el garaje, puede usar cualquier puesto, te espero en el ascensor –

Entré al lobby y saludé al portero, explicándole que tomaría un lugar extra solo por esta noche. Cuando empezó a abrir la puerta mecánica del garaje subterráneo entré al ascensor. Cuando se abrieron las puertas me encontré con la mirada azul de mí, ahora, novio. A su lado una pequeña maleta donde supuse estaba su equipaje para el viaje. Entró al ascensor y yo presioné el numero 6.

Las puertas se cerraron, y en un rápido movimiento me vi entre la pared y su cuerpo, una mano tras mi cintura y a otra en la pared, sus labios tan cerca de los míos.

- Eres una mujer muy fácil de acorralar – susurró contra mi boca.

- Tal vez tú eres muy bueno acorralando – movió mi cadera para que sintiera su erección, gemí un poco… Empezaba el juego.

- Naruto – susurre con mi voz, sus ojos brillaron, quizás pensando que ya había ganado – Llegamos – avisé.

Las puertas del ascensor yacían abiertas, él observó todo y se retiró sintiéndose algo tonto.

- Por aquí – dije.

Una nota en el refri de Ino me hizo saber que dormiría esta noche en casa de Sai. Hice una breve presentación de mi apartamento, y por fin llegamos a mi cuarto. Observó todo queriendo memorizar cada detalle. Luego fue a la cama y se sentó en ella, luego dio ligeros saltitos – Es cómoda, y es resistente – me dijo lo ultimo mirándome pícaramente. Me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Luego nos acomodamos hasta quedar acostados, él abrazándome por la espalda – Hueles bien – me dijo, luego deslizo sus labios por mi cuello, estaba jugando sucio de nuevo.

- Deberías dormir, debes levantarte temprano – le dije.

Se apartó de mí – Es cierto – se puso de pie y yo me senté curiosa de ver a dónde iba, se quitó la corbata azul y la dejó en la mesa auxiliar. Sin embargo tuve que girar mi rostro al ver cómo empezaba a desvestirse frente a mí hasta quedar en ropa interior – Hace calor hoy, ¿no hay problema si duermo así? – dijo acercándose a mí.

- No, ninguno – dije totalmente roja de vergüenza. A este paso, mi cordura acabaría siendo una leyenda más. Tome aire profundamente, bien… yo también tenía cartas en la mesa – Voy a darme un baño – dije saltando de la cama.

Entre al baño y me deje caer en la puerta, por fin algo de aire. Me miré al espejo, mis mejillas sonrojadas parecían iluminar mi rostro.

- Bien, tranquila – me dije a mi misma.

Me deshice del vestido y del maquillaje, busque en el cajón de mi ropa interior y como por arte de magia, apareció un bello conjunto de lencería con encaje, regalo de Ino en mi último cumpleaños, en ese entonces no tenía con quien usarlo, ahora sí.

Un remojón en el agua calmó un poco mi temperatura, salí y me puse el delicado conjunto. Luego fue una guerra contra mi propia vergüenza, me sentía algo ridícula usando tan poca ropa. Luego recordé sus palabras – "Rogarás, créeme" – tome aire y me llene de valentía y abrí la puerta. Naruto estaba en la cama, en ropa interior viendo televisión, cuando su mirada se dirigió a mí, el control cayó de sus manos y su boca formó una O.

- Hinata… -

- Hace calor, ¿no te molesta que duerma así verdad? – negó con la cabeza.

Caminó hacía a mí y me acarició la espalda – De verdad eres hermosa – toda mi piel se erizó – Sabes jugar tan bien como yo, eh – sonreí – No voy a rogarte –

- Yo tampoco –

Suspiró – Bien, en ese caso – me besó la frente – Voy a tener que violarte – sin más tomó mis manos y las aprisionó con una sola de las suyas. Me acercó a una pared y subió mis manos aún tomadas por las muñecas mientras me besaba y con la otra mano masajeaba uno de mis senos.

- No, Naruto… -

- No pedí permiso Hinata, creo que así funciona esto de las violaciones – me tomó de las caderas y me elevó hasta dejarme caer en la cama. Estiró su mano libre y tomó la corbata, en menos de un minuto mis manos estaban atadas a mi propia cama. Se ubicó sobre mí sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Trate de soltarme, pero el amarre era firme, y en el momento en que Naruto empezó a besar mi cuello toda mi fuerza se redujo 10 veces.

Mi cuerpo no respondía como quería, trate incluso de alejarlo con mis piernas y no pude. Pero mi mente seguía firme, no iba a rogarle. Eso jamás.

Se deshizo de mi brasier y pronto también de mis bragas. Estaba desnuda, a su merced, y atada a la cama.

Lo vi levantarse y buscar en su maleta un paquete de condones. Luego de abrirlo, lo guardo en uno de los cajones de mi habitación – Para una próxima vez – dijo.

Se puso el suyo, y entonces decidí que no iba a abrir las piernas.

- Vas a hacerte la difícil entonces – susurró.

- Esto también es parte de una violación –

- Ya veo – se acercó a mi rostro - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me facilites las cosas? –

Sonreí – Ruega –

Me besó – Eso jamás –

Rápidamente me giró haciendo quedar de rodillas y de una sola estocada, entro en mí. Grite un poco, no estaba acostumbrada aún a aquellas intromisiones repentinas.

Pronto inició el vaivén torturante, lentamente. El ritmo fue aumentando al igual que el volumen del rechinar de la cama. Pronto nos envolvía una velocidad bestial. El sudor rodaba por el cuerpo de cada uno hasta que por fin, juntos llegamos a la cumbre. Me deje caer y el cayó a mi lado.

- Pensé que no habría sexo hasta que yo rogara – le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Respirando con dificultad.

- Pasaré tres días lejos de ti, eres realmente adictiva – se puso de pie y deshizo mi atadura – Además… me dijiste que me querías, no he pensado en nada más sino en complacerte – se ubicó sobre mí.

- ¿Habrá más violaciones en tres días? –

- No – dijo sonriendo mientras rozaba su nariz con la mía – A no ser que las pidas, es excitante verte atada, completamente a mi merced –

- Controlador – susurré en sus labios.

- Siempre –

Se acostó a mi lado, y me acomodé en su pecho. Minutos después estaba totalmente dormido, fue ahí donde me pregunte qué tan cansado estaría. No había dormido mucho en los últimos días. Miré el reloj que marcaba las 12 y media. Observé su rostro por última vez antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté totalmente sola, con una corbata azul atada a la mano derecha y una pequeña nota que decía "No quise despertarte, te veías realmente feliz durmiendo. Te mandaré un mensaje en cuanto llegue. Te echaré de menos, Naruto". Sonreí observando mi atadura, de ahora en adelante amaría esa corbata.

Miré el reloj eran las 7 a.m. Tome mi celular, no habían mensajes aún. Lo dejé en su lugar y me removí en la cama, detestaba tanto los lunes. Luego empezó a sonar y me apresuré a contestar sin ver quién era.

- ¿Bueno? –

- Heey, Hinata – la voz de Sakura se escuchó del otro lado – Pensé que estabas dormida –

- Buenos días, Sakura – saludé. Algo triste por no ser Naruto.

- Buenos días, ¿quieres que desayunemos juntas? –

Me puse de pie y arrastré la sábana conmigo – Claro, me encantaría – salí a la cocina envuelta en mi improvisado vestido y me encontré a Ino entrando a la casa - ¿Puedo llevar a alguien? –

- ¿Eh? Claro, entre más seamos mejor – dijo enérgica – Nos vemos en el Café Latte en media hora, ¿te parece? –

- Claro, estaremos allí – Ino me miraba sin entender – Adiós –

- Adiós –

Colgué el teléfono y me serví algo de jugo de naranja.

- Cuando dijiste estaremos… te referías a nosotras dos –

Asentí – Buen día –

- Si, lo siento – dijo sonriendo – Buen día – me observó de pies a cabeza – Puedo decir que tuviste una buena noche –

Me sonrojé y casi escupo el jugo - ¡Ino! –

- Ya, ya – me miró - ¿Sigue aquí? –

- ¡No! – dije rápido – Se ha ido de viaje por unos días –

- Hinata, eres mi mejor amiga, estos temas no deberían ser tabús. Dilo como yo: ¡estuve follando toda la noche! –

- No –

- Anda dilo –

- ¡No! –

Suspiró – Eres adorable realmente –

- ¿Me acompañas a desayunar? –

- ¿Dónde? –

- Café Latte –

- ¡Siiiiiii! Se me antojan unos panqueques –

- Iré a bañarme y todo eso –

- Bien –

Un rápido baño y un vestido nada formal, y me consideré lista para salir. Ino llevaba unos vaqueros. Fuimos en mi auto, el Café Latte no estaba muy lejos, 15 minutos a lo mucho.

Una vez llegamos busqué la cabellera rosa de Sakura, la encontré de espaldas en la barra.

- Sakura – grite un poco a lo lejos, la aludida giró.

- Hinata – dijo sonriendo. Luego su rostro se torno en uno de sorpresa y miraba fijamente a mi espalda, cuando giré vi que Ino la observaba con la misma cara.

- ¡ERES TU! – gritaron al unísono, señalándose con el dedo.

Mire a cada una… ¿acaso estas dos se conocían?

Continuará…


End file.
